Return of the Power Rangers
by Pikatwig
Summary: When the Dino Thunder and Zeo Rangers teamup, to stop Mesogog, he heads for Mirinoi, and they team up with the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers. Join the Power Rangers in this new quest. ConnerXKarone. KiraXOC. TommyXKimberly. (Status: TBA)
1. Chapter 1: Dino Thunder Power UP! Again

_Power Rangers_ this is one awesome series. I figured I'd work on a story. My favorite seasons are _Zeo_,_ Dino Thunder_, _Lost Galaxy_, and a few others.

This will also include a new Ranger to the Dino Thunder team.

I don't own anything

* * *

><p>Reefside High School<p>

Veteran Power Ranger, Dr. Tommy Oliver, busy eating his lunch and awaiting for the day to be over. It's a half-day, he looks at the pictures on his desk. One was of him with the original Mighty Morphin' team. Consisting of him, with his friends Jason, Billy, Trini, Zack and Kimberly.

Then the second picture had him with the Dino Thunder team. With his students Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent. He remembered times with all the teams he's been in. His phone then rings, and he puts his sandwich down, walks over and sees that the caller ID said "Kim".

Kimberly, was Tommy's old girlfriend. They kissed once time after he lost the Green Ranger powers. But she dumped him some time later. He later dated her replacement Katherine, but she left, for some Ranger named "Tyzonn".

Tommy didn't expect a call from anyone, let alone Kimberly. He picks up the phone and says "Hello?"

"_Hey, how's my favorite Red Ranger?"_ Kim asks from the other end. With Tommy replying "I was actually the Black Ranger two years ago." and Kim awestruck replies "_Heh, first Green, then White, the Red TWICE! Now Black? Jeesh, what color's next? Blue?_"

Tommy laughs, and thinks about what she said, and replies "Would you like to come on over to Reefside?" he asks. She ends up replying "_Yeah, sure! Like to meet the Black Ranger!_" then the busy line starts. Indicating, she hung up.

Tommy looks at his old pictures. The picks up his phone and calls some friends...

* * *

><p>Soccer Club<p>

Conner McKnight, the Red Dino Thunder Ranger, was playing soccer, his favorite pass time, he always scores number one, in his games. Conner's phone then rings, he stops playing, and he picks it up, to hear Dr. O, which is what he and his friends like to call Tommy. "Hey Dr. O what's up?"

"_Hey Conner! You get to the base, I have to tell you and the others something._" Dr. O tells him. A soccer ball hits Conner in the face. He turns around to see the new kid he was training.

"Hey Ian! Watch where you kick that thing!" Conner yells at him. Ian replies "I'm sorry Conner." Conner packs up his stuff and Ian says "Are you giving up on me?"

Conner tells him "I'm meeting up with some friends. See you later okay?" Ian nods slightly. Conner walks away.

Ian, walks to a damaged part of the city. The area is where the Dino Thunder Rangers battled the Zelzord, Zeltrax and Mesogog for the last time. Ian finds something shining, he moves a stone, and find 6 small ones.

One red, one yellow, one blue, one black, one white, and one cyan. He runs to try and find Conner.

* * *

><p>Computer Club<p>

Ethan, Blue Dino Thunder Ranger, working on his laptop, making a program when, he gets a call from Dr. O, he picks it up and Dr. O tells him the same thing as Conner.

Ethan puts his stuff away and heads for the base. He doesn't notice Ian, passing by, and Ian puts two and two together and says under his voice "Kira, Conner, Ethan, Dr. O and Trent, are the Dino Thunder Power Rangers!"

* * *

><p>Dr. O's Command Center<p>

The other Dino Thunder Rangers meet up with Dr. O, who are a little surprised to hear a voice say "I knew it! You guys are the Dino Thunder Power Rangers!", the group turns around to see Ian with their Dino Gems.

"Red, Conner! Blue, Ethan! Yellow, Kira! Black, Tommy! White, Trent!" he says as he returns the Dino Gems to the respective Rangers.

Ian then pulls out another Dino Gem. A Cyan Dino Gem, and Ian puts it into a Dino Morpher. The others do the same.

Ian walks and says "My dad, a tech wizard before he passed away, he did some great things. And something else. Mesogog is back!"

The other Rangers yell "WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Well how's that? For a start! Things will get better from here on out! Hope you like this! Read and Review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: It Can't be! Mesogog returns?

Two old Rangers are in this, well, can't wait to see this...

I don't own anything

* * *

><p>Ian looks at the team. They begin to bombard Ian with questions. Ian stops the Rangers and begins to explain.<p>

"All my life, I wanted to be a Power Ranger! But I never got a chance, when Kira lost her Morpher one time, I brought it to my dad and he reversed engineered my own Morpher. After you guys beat Mesogog, he worked to repair the DinoZords. But when the Gems energy was used, Mesogog was revived, and he killed my dad."

Ian, then goes into a chair, and punches some keys and then some pictures show up with all the DinoZords. The other Rangers look on awestruck. An alarm goes off, the Rangers look to see Mesogog going for a direct attack. "You guys ready?" Conner asks, all the Rangers nod.

"Dino Thunder Power UP!" Conner, Kira, Ethan and Tommy yell.

"White Ranger! Dino Power!" Trent yells.

"Cyan Ranger! Power UP!" Ian yells.

Conner's suit gains the Dino Thunder symbol, he jumps backwards, as he prepares to land, the armor goes around his body, when he lands, his helmet goes onto his head. Then a tyrannosaurus roar is heard. Red Dino Thunder Ranger Ready!

Ethan's suit gains the Dino Thunder symbol, he jumps backwards, as he prepares to land, the armor goes around his body, when he lands, his helmet goes onto his head. Then a triceratops roar is heard. Blue Dino Thunder Ranger Ready!

Kira's suit gains the Dino Thunder symbol, She jumps backwards, as she prepares to land, the armor goes around her body, when she lands, her helmet goes onto her head. Then a pterodactyl roar is heard. Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger Ready!

Tommy's suit gains the Dino Thunder symbol, he jumps backwards, as he prepares to land, the armor goes around his body, when he lands, his helmet goes onto his head. Then a brachiosaurus roar is heard. Black Dino Thunder Ranger Ready!

Trent's suit gains it's armor, he jumps and spins and gains white and red helmet. White Dino Thunder Ranger Ready!

Ian's suit gains a cyan shad. He jumps and does a jump like Sonic's Super Spin Dash. He lands with a thud, he is seen standing. His helmet lands on his head. A dimetrodon roar is heard. Cyan Dino Thunder Ranger Ready!

* * *

><p>Reefside City<p>

Mesogog, with a giant dragon, flies in and begins to attack Reefside. When a blast hits him. Then Mesogog looks down and sees the Power Rangers. "WHAT?"

"Tyranno POWER!"

"Tricera POWER!"

"Ptrea POWER!"

"Brachio POWER!"

"Drago POWER!"

"Dimetro POWER!"

The Power Rangers charge at the Dragon. But their weapons don't phase it. "Okay, let's get em! Brachiozord! We need the Zords!" The Brachio Zord walks up and releases the Zords belonging to Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent and Ian. Each Ranger mounts their Zords.

Conner, Ethan and Kira combine their Zords into the Thundersaurus Megazord. Trent combines the Dragozord and the Stegozord into the DinoSteagzord.

"Alright! Hey buddy come on out!" Ian yells, then a Navy-Blue Zord leaves the Brachiozord. "Alright, ready, Amargazord? Combine POWERS!"

With that said, the Dimterozord, runs up and combines with the Amargazord, the Dimterozord, flips open, the body of the Amargazord, enters the body, some of the Navy-Blue armor, goes onto the Dimterozord's legs, and then the spikes on the Dimterozord turn into a saw-blade, and the tail goes onto the end of the Dimterozord!

"Dimterozord Warrior Mode!" Ian yells as all the Dino Thunder Rangers look on in amazement. "Okay, Mesogog, here's some revenge!"

(_Dino Thunder_ Theme begins playing here)

The Dimterozord Warrior Mode, Thundersaurus Megazord and DinoSteagzord begin to beat the crud out of the Dragon.

"Okay, Power Losers! TRY _**THIS**_ ON FOR SIZE! DinoDragon! Convert and _**DESTROY**_ THE POWER RANGER!" Mesogog yells. Then the DinoDragon, begins to convert, gaining height, and weaponry.

(_Dino Thunder _Theme ends here)

All the Rangers look on in amazement and fear. Then the tail, strikes Tommy, resulting in an instant de-morph. "YOU'RE FIRST!" Mesogog yells, but then a two Zords stop the DinoDragon, from stepping on Tommy.

Two Power Rangers stand in front of Tommy. A green one with a square visor, and a pink one with a circle visor.

"Zeo IV! Power Down!" then the Ranger de-morphs and shows none other then Adam Park. "Adam! Good to see you again!" Tommy says standing up, and he looks a the Pink Ranger, and he says "Kat?"

"Guess again, Black Ranger!" the pink Ranger teases Tommy, and then she yells "Zeo I! Power Down!" the pink Ranger de-morphs, and is revealed to be Kim! "We thought you might need some help, and you might need this, because..." she then points to the Brachio Morpher, to see it and the Black Dino Gem are totaled.

"Oh man!" Tommy exclaims and then Kim hands him his old Zeonizer. The Dino Thunder Rangers watch in amazement. Tommy turns to his friends and yells "It's Morphin' Time!"

The Zeonizers activate giving the Zeo Rangers, a surge of energy. Then the two parts combine.

(_Zeo _Theme starts playing here)

"Zeo Ranger I – Pink!" and then Kim Morphs into the Pink Zeo Ranger. (A/N: I hate Kat! She was a terrible replacement for Kim!)

"Zeo Ranger IV – Green!" and then Adam Morphs into the Green Zeo Ranger.

"Zeo Ranger V – Red!" and then Tommy Morphs into the leader of the Zeo Rangers; Zeo Ranger V Red. The three Rangers hop into action. The three Rangers yell "We need Super Zeo Zords NOW!" Then three Zords are sent to help the Zeo Rangers. The Zeo Rangers mount them.

(_Zeo_ Theme stops here)

Conner takes out the Shield of Triumph, and summons the Mezodon Megazord. They still battle and Mesogog gets annoyed.

"Okay Power Rangers! TAKE _**THIS**_!" then Mesogog strikes the Thundersaurus Megazord, and it spits back, then the DinoDragon takes Kira.

"Kira! Don't worry, I'm on my way!" Ian says and hopes down from the Dimterozord Warrior Mode. Ian takes and shield, he manages to get on the DinoDragon. "Warrior time!"

Ian puts his hand on the Shield, and he Morphs into a Cyan version of Triassic Ranger. "Dimetro Warrior!" he yells and takes a strike at Mesogog, and the DinoDragon begins to take off, Ian grabs Kira and gets out. After that Mesogog yells "Bye Power Losers! I'll be conquering Mirinoi first and then I'll be back!"

Ian and Kira get back to the others, everyone de-morphs, and the Rangers introduce themselves to each-other.

"He said something about a planet caller Mirinoi, what is that?" Ian asks the Zeo Rangers confused. "Mirinoi is a planet in the Lost Galaxy. Mesogog must be going there, but we'll be ready to stop him! Let's get moving!"

Both teams start to head to Dr. O's base, and then Kira tells Ian "Thanks for saving me, you're pretty brave." she then catches up to the others and Ian turns slightly red and begins to think 'Do I have a crush on Kira?', as he catches up with the other teams.

* * *

><p>Mirinoi<p>

The legend of the Quasar Sabers has been heard for years, but the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers are the only ones able to remove them, Leo walks up to his Saber, thinking 'Kendrix, your sacrifice will not be in vane!' he pulls out his Saber and yells "Go, Galactic!" and morphs into the Red Lost Galaxy Power Ranger.

* * *

><p>Things heat up from here! Oh and me killing Kendrix off, was only so Karone could join the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers, again. Also I just fount out Leo is from Earth, not Mirinoi, oh well, all the Lost Galaxy Rangers will be from there in this story, not Karone.<p>

I was only going to bring back Kim as Zeo Ranger I, but Adam was always a great Ranger so I thought, why not.

The ship between Ian and Kira, is one that will be seen through out the story.

That's it Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3: Sunrise & Sunset

So you know, I created Ian, the Dimetro themed Ranger suit, and the Amargazord.

I don't own anything

* * *

><p>Ian, still slightly flustered, and confused from when Kira thanked him for saving her earlier. But while he thinks about that fact, that the Power Rangers will be heading for Mirinoi to stop Mesogog. Ian putting his stuff in a duffel bag, so he'll be ready to head fro Mirinoi. Ian takes out a sketchpad, and draws some new Zord formation. Combining the Dimterozord Warrior Mode, and the Pterazord. Even with all his work stirring in his mind, no matter what Ian does, he can't get Kira out of his mind.<p>

Ian heads out to see the sunset for the last time, seeing as how he has no idea when he'll be back. He walks to the beach, and hears some music, he walks over and sees the person who was singing is Kira! Ian walks up nervously and says "Hi."

"Oh, hey Ian, didn't see you there." Kira tells her new friend, and he sits next to her. Ian looks at the sunset. Then Tyrannodrones begin to attack.

Ian then says "Let's get moving! Ready?"

"Ready!"

Both Rangers activate their Morphers and Morph into action. But the Tyrannodrones get more powerful! Kira de-morphs, and Ian says "OH NO YOU DON'T! Super Dino Mode!"

Ian's back spikes grow bigger so do the spikes on his arms and legs and then he lets out a roar! Ian fights still, but then a truck appear out of nowhere, with eleven Power Rangers appearing. They back Ian up.

After the Tyrannodrones leave. Ian rushes to his friend, and then all the Rangers yell "Power Down!"

Kira runs to an old friend, Tori Hanson, Blue Ninja Storm Ranger. The other Rangers introduce themselves, Carter Grayson; Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, T. J. Johnson; Blue Space Ranger; Alyssa Enrilé, White Wild Force Ranger, Emily; Yellow Samurai Ranger, Dana Grayson; Pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, Dominic Hargan; White Jungle Fury Ranger, Wes Collins; Red Time Force Ranger, Jen Collins; Pink Time Force Ranger, Eric Myers; Quantum Ranger, Summer Landsdown; Yellow RPM Ranger, Cassie Chan; Pink Space Ranger, and Syd Drew; Pink SPD Ranger.

(A/N: Most of the Rangers are from seasons I like. I hated _SPD_, but I will admit, Syd was a good Ranger. Oh, Carter and Dana got married and so did Wes and Jen)

Carter says "All thirteen of us, Dr. O called us so we could protect Reefside while you guys are gone." after that all the other Rangers get in the Rescue Rover, and leave Ian and Kira alone.

* * *

><p>Dr. O's Command Center<p>

"Alright you guys are here! Good. Okay, good luck." Tommy says into a head set. Conner sits ready with his bag, and so does Ethan and Adam. Adam approaches his old friend and says "You got, Power Rangers from our time, the future and _another UNIVERSE_! Dr. Oliver, you're the MAN!"

"Where are Ian and Kira?" Ethan asks, and Conner says "Hey, the lovebirds aren't here! I-!"

"Dude, that is so cliche!"

* * *

><p>Beach<p>

Kira and Ian sit watching the sunset. Ian breaks the silence and asks, "What were you singing earlier?" Kira replies "A song I wrote, would you like to hear it?", Ian thinks and gives a nod.

_Where time stops and starts_

_Where the sun meets the moon_

_The sunrise is beautiful, and the sunset is lovely._

_True love is here. Sunrise and Sunset._

_The sun is beautiful, unstoppable and so is love._

_True love is here. Sunrise and sunset._

_Let's begin a travel to where love knows no bounds._

_The time is slow, the love is sure. Sunrises and sets._

_Sunrise and sunset..._

Kira ends her song, and clapping is heard, Ian and Kira turn around to see the Dino Thunder Rangers, Zeo Rangers and the Replacement Rangers.

Tommy approaches the two Rangers and says "Better get home, we leave tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Mirinoi<p>

Kai, Damon and Maya walk over and retrieve their Quasar Sabers, yell "Go Galactic!" and go to join Leo. Leaving behind the Pink Quasar Saber...

* * *

><p>Deep space<p>

Somewhere in space, a pink spaceship is flying to Mirinoi to help the Lost Galaxy Rangers. "_Hey, you almost there?_" a voice asks the pilot, and the pilot replies "Almost."

* * *

><p>Well that's the end of chapter 3. I thought I'd do a romantic moment between Ian and Kira. I knew would be necessary for Kia, Damon and Maya to get their Sabers back.<p>

Anyone wondering who the pilot is? To bad you won't know until the next chapter, or after that. But you will know soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Take off

The Main Rangers head for Mirinoi in this chapter, and we get a look at the Rangers that'll watch over Reefside.

I don't own anything

* * *

><p>Dr. O's Command Center<p>

The Power Rangers that will soon be watching over Reefside look around the base. TJ and Cassie sort of just catch up after some time. Emily just sits when Syd and Summer approach their friend.

"Hey, um Emily right?" Syd asks. Emily nods, she then asks Summer, "Aren't you Ranger Yellow?" Summer, slightly confused asks "How do you know that?"

"Me and my fellow Rangers met Ranger Red." Emily tells her. Syd says "I read all about you Samurai Rangers. You managed to beat those, beings from flooding the planet." Emily's face brightens up, with knowledge that the Samurai Rangers do manage to beat the Nighloks. Emily asks "So, what happens to us later?"

Syd replies "The Green Ranger goes onto make a video game company, the Blue Rangers win 18 Olympic medals in swimming. The Red Ranger opens a Dojo, the Pink Ranger becomes a singer, and the Gold Ranger opens a fish market. Oh yeah, you marry the Green Ranger, and the Pink Ranger marries the Red Ranger."

Emily becomes awestruck at what she and Power Rangers do in the future. Syd then adds "Speaking of marriage, soon I'm going to be married to Jack Landros, the Red SPD Ranger."

Eric just sits reading a book when Dominic approaches. "Hey, white boy. No offense. What do you think of the white Wild Force Ranger?" Dominic begins to slightly blush, as he thinks 'She, is really pretty, the brown hair, the way she fights.'

Dominic goes over to Alyssa, and says "So, would you like to do something with me? Like a date." Alyssa looks at him speculatively and replies "Um, I guess." Dominic walks away.

Carter and Wes talk with each-other, being the only Red Rangers, to be married at this point. Then TJ approaches and sits down next to them. "So, TJ, what do you think of Cassie?"

TJ begins to blush hard, but before he can answer, Tommy, Adam and Kim appear. "Okay, when the others get here we'll head out."

* * *

><p>Ian's house<p>

Kira after some time is able to find where Ian lives. She looks into a window to see Ian packing up the last of his things. She smiles, at her new friend. Ian runs out to see Kira, and a small car with two seats. The two friends head in and drive to Dr. O's place.

* * *

><p>Dr. O's Command Center<p>

"About time you lovebirds get here!" Conner quips, with both Ian and Kira getting flustered. Ian and Kira take their duffel bags out.

Tommy grabs the Rangers belongings, and he takes them to the Astro Megaship Mark III. All the Zeo and Dino Thunder Rangers walk in, waving goodbye to the Replacement Rangers. They take off in hopes to stop Mesogog, once and for all!

* * *

><p>Well, no cut to Mirinoi today, this was fun, not to much romance, and we got to look at the Replacement Rangers. BTW I made up the whole thing with the Samurai Rangers, though we all know Jayden will master the seal, get rid of the Nighlok, forever. I just like to see Jayden and Mia as a couple, because Blue and Pink only works on Sonic and Amy.<p>

Well R&R!


	5. Chapter 5: Meet Karone

Hope you've been waiting for this! Because the mysterious pilot from chapter 3 is revealed!

I don't own anything

* * *

><p>Deep Space<p>

"Almost to Mirinoi, the Lost Galaxy Rangers need me!" the pilot says to herself. Then the Astro Megaship flies in front of the spaceship.

"Andros! Must be here to give me a lift." the pilot says as she flies into an open entry point.

* * *

><p>Astro Megaship Mark III<p>

An alarm begins to blare and yells "intruder altret" all the Rangers morph into action. They begin to fight the pilot, until Ian knocks off her helmet.

"Hold your fire guys!" Tommy tells the team, to see the pilot is none other then Karone! "Guys, she's a Power Rangers. We're sorry we didn't know. Zeo V, Power Down!" and all the Rangers Power Down. The Dino Thunder Rangers introduce themselves.

Conner begins to think 'Wow, Karone is very beautiful. Her hair looks nice, her voice is pretty. She's very beautiful.' Trent thumps Conner's elbow and says "Starring isn't polite dude. Wait, you like Karone don't you?" Conner turns deep red, rivaling that of his Power Ranger outfit. "Trent! Leave me alone!"

Ian, ignoring the fight going on between Conner and Trent, just begins to think about Kira. Trent ends up saying "Looks like you can't mock Ian about his crush anymore!" Ian turns around with an angry look and a blush, he yells "Knock it off!"

Tommy looks at the three and Ian just leaves and heads for his room on the ship, angry and flustered, Conner also leaves for his room. Kim takes both girls and hangs out with them.

* * *

><p>Ian's room<p>

Ian sits in his bed, thinking about his fight with Conner and Trent. He hears a knock. He opens his door to see Kira. She walks over to Ian's window, and he fallows.

'I wish, I wasn't so shy to tell Kira how I feel about her.' Ian thinks, and says before thinking "You're so beautiful." but Ian snaps back to normal and Kira replies "You know, you're right. The star's are beautiful, I wish I could stare at them all night."

Ian simply replies "Me too." he ends up grabbing her hand as they stargaze.

Kira leaves, and they both blush and think 'I wish I had the courage to say the truth.'

* * *

><p>Karone and Tommy walk and he shows Karone to her room. He says "This is your room, while we travel through space. Enjoy." he says as he leaves.<p>

Karone takes her bag and begins to unpack, she pulls out a picture of her with her brother; the Red Space Ranger, Andros.

She finds a note underneath the picture which reads "Dear sis- I hope you and the Lost Galaxy Rangers are successful, I wish I could help. I'll send you all my love and hope. Good Luck Karone. From Andros"

She turns around to see Conner. "Hey, you need any help?" Karone replies "No thanks, but I appreciate the offer. You're nice."

After Conner leaves, Karone begins to think 'He's nice, and cute. Wait, I have a crush on him. I hope he likes me.'

* * *

><p>Conner's Room<p>

Conner pondering about recent events, says to himself, "How am I going to get a girl like Karone?" he sits on his bed, thinking...

* * *

><p>Mirinoi<p>

"Okay, we need someone to replace Kendrix." Leo tells his team, due to the fact Mesogog creamed their Zords, and they can't form the Lost Galaxy Megazord without a Pink Ranger.

Maya looks at a picture with the Lost Galaxy Rangers, hoping back up would arrive...

* * *

><p>Well Mesogog beat the Rangers to Mirinoi, and the Lost Galaxy team got creamed, let's hope the Dino Thunder and Zeo team will be enough to help.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Go Galactic! Again

It's time for the teamup...

I don't own anything

* * *

><p>Ian sits in his room, thinking about what's been going on. Being a Power Ranger, and all his new friends, and his crush on Kira. Then the Astro Megaship Mark III gets attacked. Tommy says we need to land and make repairs, and we land on the nearest planet.<p>

Ian waits around just looking at the environment, and how it looks a lot like Earth. Ian then sees a sword in a stone, and walks over to Tommy.

"Hey, Dr. O? Does Mirinoi look like Earth?" Ian asks, and Tommy replies "Well, yeah." Ian then asks "What do the Quasar Sabers look like?" Tommy gives a description, and Ian says "Guys, we're on Mirinoi!"

All the Rangers go to look, and see the Pink Quasar Saber still in the stone. Karone goes and grabs it, and Tommy finishes repairs. "Okay guys, we need to find the Lost Galaxy Rangers! Let's move!"

"You guys ready?" Conner asks, the Dino Thunder Rangers nod.

"Dino Thunder Power UP!" Conner, Kira and Ethan yell.

"White Ranger! Dino Power!" Trent yells.

"Cyan Ranger! Power UP!" Ian yells.

Conner's suit gains the Dino Thunder symbol, he jumps backwards, as he prepares to land, the armor goes around his body, when he lands, his helmet goes onto his head. Then a tyrannosaurus roar is heard. Red Dino Thunder Ranger Ready!

Ethan's suit gains the Dino Thunder symbol, he jumps backwards, as he prepares to land, the armor goes around his body, when he lands, his helmet goes onto his head. Then a triceratops roar is heard. Blue Dino Thunder Ranger Ready!

Kira's suit gains the Dino Thunder symbol, She jumps backwards, as she prepares to land, the armor goes around her body, when she lands, her helmet goes onto her head. Then a pterodactyl roar is heard. Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger Ready!

Trent's suit gains it's armor, he jumps and spins and gains white and red helmet. White Dino Thunder Ranger Ready!

Ian's suit gains a cyan shad. He jumps and does a jump like Sonic's Super Spin Dash. He lands with a thud, he is seen standing. His helmet lands on his head. A dimetrodon roar is heard. Cyan Dino Thunder Ranger Ready!

Tommy turns to his friends and yells "It's Morphin' Time!"

The Zeonizers activate giving the Zeo Rangers, a surge of energy. Then the two parts combine.

"Zeo Ranger I – Pink!" and then Kim Morphs into the Pink Zeo Ranger.

"Zeo Ranger IV – Green!" and then Adam Morphs into the Green Zeo Ranger.

"Zeo Ranger V – Red!" and then Tommy Morphs into the Red Zeo Ranger.

Karone sees her Morpher from when she was a Lost Galaxy Power Ranger. The Transmorpher, she looks at it and yells "Go Galactic!"

Her suit forms, she raises her hands and crosses them over her face, and Morphs into the Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger. The team then tries to go and find the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>"Ah!"<p>

The Lost Galaxy Rangers get their butts kicked again, against a Flareasaurs. When Karone shows and Maya asks "Kendrix?"

Karone replies "Not quite." Karone takes off her helmet, and shows her face to the others, she puts her helmet back on, and yells "Galactabeasts, arise!" and the beings known as the Galactabeasts arrive on the scene. Karone yells "Zords, transform now!"

The Galactabeasts then turn into Zords, and form the Lost Galaxy Megazord. Then the other Zords appear.

The Zeo Rangers walk up and see the Megazord. "Hey guys, I made something that'll let us use the Super Zeo Megazord. Let's move!"

Tommy activates a small device, and all five Super Zeo Zords appear. Tommy and the other Zeo Rangers mount them and Tommy yells "Initiating Super Zeo Megazord sequence!" all the Super Zeo Zords combine into the Super Zeo Megazord!

Then the Thundersaurus Megazord, DinoSteagzord, Dimterozord Warrior Mode appear, to help the two Megazords.

Then the team fights off the Flareasaurs.

* * *

><p>Mesogog's Base<p>

"I don't believe it! The Dino Thunder Power Rangers?" Mesogog asks his lackeys. They tell him to enlarge the monster, he activates a machine to make the Flareasaurs grow.

"Stupid thing is that there are three Rangers groups about to die!"

* * *

><p>Ian notices how the monster grew, and tells Conner to get the Mezadon Megazord.<p>

Conner takes the Shield of Triumph, and summons the Mezadon Megazord, also allowing the Dino Thunder Auxillary Zords, to arrive

With blasts from all the Zords, the Flareasaurs is destroyed.

Leo and the Lost Galaxy Rangers dismount the Zords, and Leo greats Tommy after not seeing him for a while. (A/N: Two words: _Forever Red_)

The group begins to explain about Mesogog, and one things.

* * *

><p>A few hour later<p>

Leo asks "So who are these other guys?" referring to Ian, Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent, Kim and Adam.

Tommy replies "That's Kim, Pink Zeo Ranger. Adam, Green Zeo Ranger. Trent, White Dino Thunder Ranger. Ethan, Blue Dino Thunder Ranger. Conner, Red Dino Thunder Ranger. Kira, Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger. And Ian, Cyan Dino Thunder Ranger."

All the Lost Galaxy Rangers, save Karone shake hands with the Rangers, and Tommy says all thirteen of them need to work together, and only then they can stop Mesogog, and save Earth and Mirinoi.

* * *

><p>Well, how's that? Anywho, JJB88 requested that I put Tanya, Zeo Ranger II in the story somewhere. I told him I'd think about it. If someone requests a Ranger in the story, I'll see what I can do. I'm also going to be using some episodes from the show for inspiration.<p>

Well, R&R!


	7. Chapter 7: What a Romantic day

This one deals with some romance... ;)

I don't own anything

* * *

><p>Ian still thinking, wakes up, and sees something is up. "Hey, Dr. O?" Ian says as Tommy and Kim pass by, but instead of a hi back, Tommy replies "Go away." and pushes Ian back into his room, leaving Ian very confused.<p>

Ian walks around to see that Kira, Trent, Kai and Damon are gone. And meanwhile Tommy and Kim are acting all lovey-dovey, and so are Conner and Karone, alongside those facts, Adam and Leo are fighting for Maya.

Ian says to himself "Okay, I might be dreaming, I'm going back to bed, so I can wake up for real."

Ian walks back to his room, and sees everything is the same. Then Ian looks at his computer with a message it reads : "Ian, there isn't much time, the others are in a love trance, and the rest of us got captured, please hurry! Our coordinates are 44-88. Hur-!" and the rest of the message is cut off.

Ian realizes something is behind what's going on, he remembers something Dr. O made called the "Space Gliders", on for each Ranger. Ian runs into the Hanger and Morphs into Action.

"Ready. Cyan Ranger! Power UP!" Ian yells.

Ian's suit gains a cyan shad. He jumps and does a jump like Sonic's Super Spin Dash. He lands with a thud, he is seen standing. His helmet lands on his head. A dimetrodon roar is heard. Cyan Dino Thunder Ranger Ready!

"Dimetro POWER!"

Ian mounts his Space Glider and heads out to find the other Rangers.

* * *

><p>Monster's base<p>

"Well, loveless Rangers, I have your silly Morphers and you can't get help." the Loveinator says taunting, when Ian shows up. He fights the monster of, and gets the Morphers back to the other Rangers.

The other Rangers Morph into action. But the Loveinator blows up, without explanation. The group looks at each-other and Ian quips, "Well, that was an anti-climax."

* * *

><p>Some time later<p>

"Dr. O doesn't even have an answer as to why that monster blew up." Kira tells Ian, and he thinks and says "I got nothing." the two head out to see the others.

"You know Kim, I missed you while you were in Florida." Tommy tell his old friend/girlfriend. Kim looks at him, and thinks about the letter she wrote, his mind flashbacks to that day, a video that plays in his head over and over again.

"Hello, Earth to Tommy." Kim says, and Tommy grabs his headset, and Kim says "Not the headset, I said that, you goof!" they laugh. Tommy tells Kim "You know, I missed you while I was a Zeo and Turbo Ranger. I can still imagine some times with you."

Tommy thinks back to the day the Machine Empire made him think that he was their king, and Kat saved him. Within his head, on that day, he envisioned Kim there not Kat. (A/N: _King for a Day_ Part 2)

Adam and Leo sit a bit of a distance from Maya and the other Rangers, talking about what happened while they were under a trance.

"Wait Leo, do you like Maya?" Adam asks, as the two Rangers look at Maya, both lovestruck. They both see, they both like Maya, and then Adam says "Okay, we let Maya choose who she likes."

Maya looks at them and thinks 'Red and Yellow. Or Green and Yellow? Both are odd.'

Adam looks at Leo and says "I dated a Yellow Ranger once, didn't work out to well." Leo asks "What happened?" and Adam replies "She dumped me." Leo says with a slight sad tone "Sorry." and Adam replies "Oh, no she literally dumped me, into a lake. We practiced karate and, she flipped me. She dumped me two ways!"

Leo asks "What was her name?" and Adam replies "Tanya." (A/N: JJB88 requested that I put Tanya in. I squeezed her in somewhere)

Maya sits in-between them and says "I'll choose, but may take some time. Later."

Kim says "Romance with Lost Galaxy and Zeo." and she leaves.

Ian then says "Okay, I've had enough romance for one day, think I might need to go lie down." Ian then walks back to his room.

* * *

><p>This was a good one to type. Hope you like it, oh and JJB88, I put Tanya in somewhere. And I worked something for her, she'll get a one-chapter appearance later on.<p>

Well that ends this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: 4 way Teamup

Well this is one big chapter with three teams! Zeo, Lost Galaxy and another one. ;)

I don't own anything

* * *

><p>Dr. O's Command Center<p>

A knock is heard Carter walks up and says a secret code, and a reply is given. "Guys, this is Billy, the original Blue Power Ranger. He'll be our tech manager."

An alarm goes off and all the Rangers, save Billy, go to fight.

* * *

><p>Reefside City<p>

"Okay you guys ready!" Carter asks and they all yell "Ready!"

(_In Space _theme starts here)

"Let's Rocket!" TJ and Cassie, yell there Morphers open up revealing a number interest, they type in "3-3-5" and Morph into the Blue and Pink Space Rangers, respectively.

(_In Space_ theme stops here)

(_Lightspeed Rescue_ theme starts here)

"Lightspeed Rescue!" the two Lightspeed Rangers yell, activating their Morpher and they become the Red and Pink Lightspeed Rescue Rangers.

(_Lightspeed Rescue_ theme stops here)

(_Time Force_ theme starts here)

"Time for... Time Force!" and the two Time Force Rangers appear. "Quantum Power!" Eric yells into his Morpher, and he turns into the Quantum Ranger.

(_Time Force_ theme stops here)

(_Wild Force_ theme starts here)

"Wild Access!" and Alyssa Morphs into the "Nobel Tiger" aka the White Wild Force Ranger.

(_Wild Force _theme stops here)

(_Ninja Storm_ theme starts here)

"Ninja Storm, Ranger From!" and Tori's Morpher powers up, and turns into the Blue Ninja Storm Ranger.

(_Ninja Storm_ theme stops here)

(_SPD _theme starts here)

"SPD, Emergency!" and Syd turns into the Pink SPD Ranger.

(_SPD_ theme stops here)

(_Jungle Fury_ theme starts here)

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" and Dom turns into the White Jungle Fury Ranger.

(_Jungle Fury_ theme stops here)

(_RPM _theme starts here)

"RPM! Get in Gear!" Summer yells and she Morphs into Ranger Yellow.

(_RPM_ theme stops here)

"Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!" Emily yells and she writes with her Morpher a "土" she whacks it and Morphs into the Yellow Samurai Ranger.

* * *

><p>After the battle<p>

"Yeah, I'm on my way back! Guys, I have to head back, the other Rangers need me." the others nod, and activate a device that'll call the Power Rangers, that are fighting Mesogog.

Emily Morphs into the Yellow Samurai Ranger, and summons her Zord to get back to the others. A few hours later all the Rangers get to the Samurai Ranger's location.

"Emily, we missed you. So these are the other Rangers. Tommy, Kimberly, Adam, Conner, Kira, Ian, Ethan, Trent, Leo, Kai, Damon, Maya and Karone."

All the Samurai Rangers say hi, and Jayden explains why they summoned them. "The Nighlok teamed up with Mesogog, to form some super-mutant. We can't beat him so we thought."

Then the gap alarm goes off and all 20 Rangers head out into action.

"Okay Power Rangers let's move!" Jayden tells the team.

"You guys ready?" Conner asks, the Dino Thunder Rangers nod.

"Dino Thunder Power UP!" Conner, Kira and Ethan yell.

"White Ranger! Dino Power!" Trent yells.

"Cyan Ranger! Power UP!" Ian yells.

Conner's suit gains the Dino Thunder symbol, he jumps backwards, as he prepares to land, the armor goes around his body, when he lands, his helmet goes onto his head. Then a tyrannosaurus roar is heard. Red Dino Thunder Ranger Ready!

Ethan's suit gains the Dino Thunder symbol, he jumps backwards, as he prepares to land, the armor goes around his body, when he lands, his helmet goes onto his head. Then a triceratops roar is heard. Blue Dino Thunder Ranger Ready!

Kira's suit gains the Dino Thunder symbol, She jumps backwards, as she prepares to land, the armor goes around her body, when she lands, her helmet goes onto her head. Then a pterodactyl roar is heard. Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger Ready!

Trent's suit gains it's armor, he jumps and spins and gains white and red helmet. White Dino Thunder Ranger Ready!

Ian's suit gains a cyan shad. He jumps and does a jump like Sonic's Super Spin Dash. He lands with a thud, he is seen standing. His helmet lands on his head. A dimetrodon roar is heard. Cyan Dino Thunder Ranger Ready!

Tommy turns to his friends and yells "It's Morphin' Time!"

The Zeonizers activate giving the Zeo Rangers, a surge of energy. Then the two parts combine.

"Zeo Ranger I – Pink!" and then Kim Morphs into the Pink Zeo Ranger.

"Zeo Ranger IV – Green!" and then Adam Morphs into the Green Zeo Ranger.

"Zeo Ranger V – Red!" and then Tommy Morphs into the Red Zeo Ranger.

"Go Galactic!"

The suits forms, around the Lost Galaxy Rangers, they raises their hands and crosses them over their faces, and Morphs into the Lost Galaxy Rangers.

"Samuraizers! Go Go Samurai!" the Samurai Rangers yell they draw symbols and hit them. Antonio yells "Samurai Morpher! Gold Power!" and a symbol appears. The Samurai Rangers Morph and then yell "Rangers Together! Samurai Forever!"

Conner quips "We should get a cool line like that."

Antonio walks over to his fellow Rangers and says "Okay guys, who gets the Black Box today?" the group thinks it over and they give the Black Box to Mia.

(_Samurai_ theme starts here)

"Super Samurai Mode!" and Mia gains a cape, along with some upgrades. She pulls out her Samuraizer and summons the Turtle FoldingZord.

The other Samurai Rangers summon their Zords.

"Lion FoldingZord!"

"Dragon FoldingZord!"

"Bear FoldingZord!"

"Ape FoldingZord!"

Antonio pulls out his Samurai Morpher and yells "ClawZord! OctoZord! LanternZord! We need you!", he sends out symbols and his three Zords appear, and all six Samurai Rangers yell "MegaMode Power!" and mount their Zords. (A/N: I missed the episode where the LanternZord first appeared. I know it's "LightZord" but I like LanternZord better)

Then the FoldingZords combine into the Samurai Megazord, and the five Samurai Rangers yell "Samurai Megazord! We are united!"

Antonio mounts the ClawZord, spins a dial and gets ClawBattleZord North Mode, he attaches the OctoZord to the ClawBattleZord.

Then the Super Zeo Megazord, Lost Galaxy Megazord, Thundersaurus Megazord, DinoSteagzord and Dimterozord Warrior Mode appear on the scene.

Mia looks at her fellow Rangers and asks "What do you think?" as she looks at herself with the Super Mega looks. Jayden replies "Very nice." and he slightly blushes under his helmet. "Hey guys, how about the Samurai Battlewing?"

"TigerZord!"

"BettleZord!"

"SwordfishZord!"

Then three more Zords appear and they combine into a fierce bird with the three male Ranger yelling "Samurai Battlewing! We are United!" Conner looks on in amazement at the Samurai Battlewing. He asks "Why don't we have something that cool?"

Mia then suggest "Let's use the Battlewing and the Megazord!" then the Samurai Battlewing and the Samurai Megazord combine into one Zord.

The Samurai Rangers (save Antonio) yell "Battlewing Megazord! We are united!" the Zords all take down the Super-mutant. With all the Red Rangers saying "Power Rangers, victory is ours!"

* * *

><p>After the battle, the Ian sits outside with Antonio and Jayden. "So, fisher boy over here, got a fear of fish. How ironic!"<p>

"But that's in the past, amigo. Now, I'm back in the fish business." Antonio replies.

"We had a lot of fun battles. On time, me and Mia had to fake being a married couple to lure a Nighlok out of hiding." Jayden tells Ian, with Ian simply amazed with all the Samurai Rangers have done. Ian then looks at the water with Jayden saying "So then, you got teased because of a crush." Ian gets flustered, what Jayden told him, was the only thing he never told him.

"Conner told me."

Ian takes out a notepad and writes "Note to self: Hit Conner." then the other Rangers appear and Ian hits Conner and Conner says "Okay, I deserve that."

The Rangers head into space and leave the five Ranger alone.

* * *

><p>Dr. O's Command Center<p>

"And don't worry Syd, I didn't tell them about what you told me." Emily tells her friend, before noticing her engagement ring. "Oh yeah, how did that go?" Syd replies "Very good."

Emily then shows Syd the Black Box. "Mia gave this to me before I left. She said I might need it." Syd gives a thoughtful nod.

Carter, Wes and TJ sit away from the others talking about love. "So, TJ, plan on getting married to Cassie?"

TJ thinks and says "Maybe."

Syd listening in on the conversation tells Emily "She does get married to TJ not to long from this day. The son of the two of them is a Red Rangers graduate. He trained with Jack for some time."

Then Alyssa and Dom walk in, and Syd says "Dom gets married to the Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger. And the Yellow Wild Force Ranger gets married to the Red Wild Force Ranger. They get divorced, and then he marries the White Wild Force Ranger."

Billy working on a computer contacts a Ranger from another dimension named "Sarah". Syd then says "Billy marries a Power Ranger from another universe named Sarah the Pink Star Ranger."

* * *

><p>Astro Megaship Mark III<p>

Ian thinks over some of the tales of adventure that Jayden told him. He thinks over the one that Jayden and Mia had to pretend to be a married couple, and thinks of himself and Kira in those shoes...

_Ian's Dream_

"_Guys we need to lure this guy out, so no more people will get hurt." Dr. O says, and Ian says "Let's use me and Kira as bait, then after we get the location we attack!"_

_Leo walks up and says "Ian, that's genius!"_

* * *

><p>Well how was that. Oh and the Pink Star Ranger belongs to BlueRedPinkRanger. Also the part with Cole being married to both Alyssa and Taylor is that I see Cole with both of them.<p>

Also Ian's dream maybe a future chapter.

Also if you don't know, what Jayden is talking about the time when he and Mia faked being married, that was the episode "There Go the Brides" oh and fun fact about that episode, if you look closely to a list of weddings Ji has, you see the name of Emily's actress.

R&R.


	9. Chapter 9: True shade of Cyan

I'm gonna throw a fact out there for you, did you know that the actress who did Tori in _Ninja Storm_ did a character in a Disney movie. Heh, wonder if they did it due to similar names.

But enough about that. A new Zord will be joining.

I don't own anything

* * *

><p>Ian and the other Rangers run up to fight a new monster Mesogog sent. "Okay guys, strike!" Tommy yells and the team runs up.<p>

"Okay, time to see some fears! Green square!" he shoots a tentacle at Adam's head, resulting in an instant de-morph. Leo rushes to his friend before another tentacle is shot, and Leo de-morphs. Trent, Kai and Damon strike but get hit and all three of them de-morph. Ethan tries an attack but gets hit and de-morphs. Maya rushes to strike due to see her two crushes fall down, but she gets hit. Conner and Karone rush up but get hit as well. Leaving Ian, Kira, Tommy and Kim.

"Let's get him!" Kim yells and she charges but gets hit! Tommy rushes forward, mighty angry. But gets hit. Ian and Kira try to attack, Ian uses himself as a distraction, while Kira attacks, but Ian gets zapped the longest, then Kira get hit, and they de-morph.

* * *

><p>Adam's subconscious<p>

"Hello? Hello?" Adam yells in a green and black world, then there's a white glow Adam walks over, to see himself being stripped of his Ranger powers.

Then he sees Maya rejecting him for Leo, along with his break-up with Tanya.

"No, it can't be! No! No! NO!"

* * *

><p>Leo's subconscious<p>

"Where am I?" Leo asks, then he sees he's in a red world, and sees, Mike being the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger, and not him.

Then he sees Maya rejecting him for Adam.

"Why me? WHY ME?"

* * *

><p>Trent's subconscious<p>

"Where am I?" Trent asks himself, he sees nothing but world of white. "Please don't tell me I'm dead?" Trent walks up and sees himself being killed by the other Dino Thunder Rangers.

"Please not that! NOT THAT!"

* * *

><p>Kai's subconscious<p>

"This is really working my nerves!" Kai says while walking through a world of blue. He sees himself being killed by his own Zord!

"Why Gorilla? WHY?"

* * *

><p>Damon's subconscious<p>

Damon, stuck in a world of green walks around to see Terra Venture destroyed

"It can't be?"

* * *

><p>Maya's subconscious<p>

Maya walks around a yellow world and sees Leo and Adam dead and buried.

"WHY?"

* * *

><p>Conner's subconscious<p>

Conner walks in a world that is nothing but red. He sees himself losing a soccer game, losing his Ranger powers and Karone rejecting him.

"NO!"

* * *

><p>Karone's subconscious<p>

Karone walks around to see nothing but pink. She sees Conner rejecting her, and her being killed.

"Oh no! Please NO!"

* * *

><p>Kim's subconscious<p>

Kim ends up in a pink area to see Tommy be killed.

"Not that! WHY?"

* * *

><p>Tommy's subconscious<p>

Tommy walks in a place that's a mix of green, white, red and black. "Okay, this is wired, even by Ranger standers. Please tell me I don't have to fight anyone again."

He walks and see Kim rejecting him and her being killed by Mesogog.

* * *

><p>Kira's subconscious<p>

Kira walks in a world of yellow, and sees Ian getting killed in a battle.

* * *

><p>Hours later<p>

"So, when that thing hit us, he read our minds, and now, Mesogog knows all our fears?" Kira asks, with Dr. O replying "That's it. Our fears made the monster more powerful, Ian's the most."

"HEY! What's _**that**_ supposed to mean?" Ian yells with Kira and Dr. O rushing in. "What it means, is you and your fears gave that thing more power. I say, you stay out of this next battle and leave it to the rest of us." Ian looks down sadden, as Dr. O and Kira leave. An alarm goes of and all the Rangers but Ian, Morph into action.

Ian walks over to his Space Glider, knowing that he let hid team down, but he drops something that looks like a disk. Ian rushes to go and get it. He runs and runs, with a thought in his mind saying 'That disk, seems to have a mind of it's own! Wait a second..'

"_Hey guys, how about the Samurai Battlewing?"_

"_TigerZord!"_

"_BettleZord!"_

"_SwordfishZord!"_

_Then three more Zords appear and they combine into a fierce bird with the three male Ranger yelling "Samurai Battlewing! We are United!" Conner looks on in amazement at the Samurai Battlewing. He asks "Why don't we have something that cool?"_

_Mia then suggest "Let's use the Battlewing and the Megazord!" then the Samurai Battlewing and the Samurai Megazord combine into one Zord._

_The Samurai Rangers (save Antonio) yell "Battlewing Megazord! We are united!"_

Ian runs into a room where the disk _finally_ stops. Ian picks it up and a virtual version of Antonio. It says _"Hey Ian. If you found my disk, then something is up! With this disk you can summon the Battlewing Megazord! One of our most powerful Zords! Good luck Ian."_

Ian looks at the computer. He punches some keys and sees a video. _"I'm Tommy Oliver. And if you're not me, something must be seriously wrong! This is a history document of the Power Rangers!"_

Ian looks amazed, and continues to listen. _"The story begins in Angel Grove."_

(Cut to video with the original 5 MMPR Rangers being teleported to the Command Center in the first episode)

"_... When five teenagers with attitude, were chosen to fight the evil space sorceress Rita __Repulsa! They __harnessed the power of the Dinosaur to become Earth's first Power Rangers!"_

(Cut to original Morphing sequence)

"_**Mastodon!"**_

"_**Pterodactyl!"**_

"_**Triceratop!"**_

"_**Saber-tooth Tiger!"**_

"_**Tyrannosaurus!"**_

(Cut to first battle in "Day of the Dumpster")

"_Under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon: Trini, Zack, Billy, Kimberly and Jason, bravely defended Earth. Which forced Rita, to create her own Ranger!"_

(Cut to "Green with Evil Part 1")

"_**Hey, um I'm Kimberly. You're new around here aren't you?" Kim asks as the new boy approaches and says "Yeah I'm Tommy!"**_

(Cut to when Tommy was taken and turned into the Green Ranger)

"_**What's going on?" Tommy asks himself as the wind picks up and Rita appears and yells "Tommy! I have chosen you!" she zaps Tommy away.**_

"_Her evil magic was to strong, I couldn't fight it!"_

"_**This boy, is truly the one, who shall become my evil Green Ranger! Arise my Green Ranger!" Rita yells.**_

(Cut to battle between Tommy and the MMPR Rangers)

"_She commanded me, to destroy the Power Rangers and I almost succeeded."_

(Cut to scene in "Green with Evil Part 5" when Kim confronts Tommy)

"_**I know you're the Green Ranger." Kim says. Then there's "dung" sound on the exercise machine Tommy is using, he turns his head and says "Well then Pink Ranger! You should know that soon, you, and the other Power Rangers will soon be destroyed!"**_

(Cut to Jason destroying the Sword of Darkness)

"_But my friends never gave up. They helped me destroy the Sword of Darkness and I was freed!"_

"_**You okay, Tommy?" Jason asks his friend. He then says that the only way to beat Rita, is for Tommy to join the others. He agrees.**_

"_Then I joined the team! But Rita created the Green Candle, it drained me of my power. So I had to give my Power Coin to Jason. But later on I re-joined! Then we battled Lord Zedd, he totaled the Zords. Zordon gave the others the ThunderZords, not me, because of my power. Lord Zedd, drained the last of the Green Ranger powers from me."_

(Cut to "White Light Part 2")

"_**As you are aware, the Green Ranger's powers were completely decimated by his last few battles. Alpha and I decided it was time to create a more powerful Ranger, to combat Lord Zedd and his diabolical evil! To that end, a candidate was selected and a new Power Rangers was created! And now my friends, I present to you...The White Ranger!" Zordon told the team, as the White Ranger appears. He takes off his helmet and shows it's none other then Tommy!**_

_**He says "Guess who's back!"**_

Ian pauses the video amazed, and dumbfounded, when he sees his Zords walk over to him, tinier then normal. Through some series of beeping Ian is able to understand histwo Zords.

Ian looks up and says "I hope they're doing okay..."

* * *

><p>With the other Rangers<p>

"Ah!" Trent yells as the DinoSteagzord gets hit again! The Rangers are fighting hard, but with the monster knowing their fears, and having gotten bigger, things get harder for the Rangers.

"I really think this won't work!" Kira says. Tommy yells "Even with all our Zords we still can't take this guy."

Kira just thinks 'I wish Ian was here.'

* * *

><p>Back with Ian<p>

"_Lord Zedd was tough, and with three Rangers leaving, a new power source had to be found!"_

"_**The Sword of Light will allow your power to be transferred to three new Rangers!" Zordon explains, and then three friends of the MMPR team are teleported to the Command Center.**_

"_**Rocky, Adam, Aisha!" Tommy exclaimed. He uses the sword, and Rocky, Adam and Aisha become the Red, Black and Yellow Rangers respectively.**_

"_Adam, Rocky and Aisha joined. But not before a new terror occurs."_

(Cut to marriage of Rita and Zedd)

"_Rita and Zedd, got married. They teamed up. Then Rita's brother Rito arrived on the moon. He trashed our Zords. Along with our powers."_

(Cut to when the Rangers met Ninjor)

"_A Ranger never gives up! We found Ninjor, a warrior from the past, and creator of the Power Coins. He showed us the power of the ancient Ninja. Our quest complete, we gained new weapons, new Zords and new enemies!"_

(Cut to Rangers fighting the Tengas)

"_But with new enemies, come new friends."_

(Cut to Tommy meeting Kat)

"_**Oh, I'm Tommy." he says introducing himself to the new kid and she replies "Nice to meet you Tommy, I'm Katherine."**_

(Cut to Kim giving Kat her Ninja Power Coin)

"_When Kim, chose to leave, Kat was the only choice to be the new Pink Ranger. Later on me and Kat were sent to get the Zeo Crystal. A source of unlimited power. We lost it after that. Then Rita and Rito's father Master Vile arrived. After we regained the Zeo Crystal we separated it, and sent it through time."_

(Cut to time being reversed by the Orb of Doom)

"_Master Vile re-rounded time on Earth making us defenseless kids, but Zordon summoned the Alien Rangers, to defend Earth while we went back in time to get the Zeo Crystal! Aisha sent Tanya in her place after she got her Zeo sub-Crystal. Rito and Goldar blew up the Command Center, but we found the Zeo Crystal!"_

(Cut to Zordon telling Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya and Kat about their Zeo Powers)

"_**Power Rangers, a new day is upon us and it's time for you to take the powers of the Zeo Crystal. These are your **__**Zeonizers! They will allow you to call upon your new Zeo Powers. Value them and protect them as you did your Morphers and your Power Coins."**_

_**Then all the Rangers gain their powers. "Rangers, the Power of the Zeo Crystal now resides within you."**_

"_We took on the Machine Empire! An army wanting to take over Earth, they have conquered all the other galaxies in the universe and wanted ours! But when we needed help we turned to an old friend."_

"_**The new Gold Ranger's right here!" Tommy says and he points to his old friend Jason! **_

"_Jason returned and assumed the powers of the Gold Ranger! The came High School Graduation! We were ready to face the world!"_

(Cut to Zordon presenting the Turbo Zords)

"_Then it was time, to shift into a higher gear! The old Rangers were gone forever, but the Turbo Rangers were born!"_

"_**Shift into Turbo!" Tommy yells, turning on the speed on the Red Lightning. Along with the other Turbo Rangers turning on the speed on their Zords.**_

"_However, Rocky threw his spine further into his back and we needed a new Blue Ranger. And that turned out to be Justin Stewart."_

(Cut to scene in _Turbo Movie_ when Justin found out who the Rangers are)

_**Justin simply amazed looks at Rocky and says "You guys are the Power Rangers?"**_

(Cut to scene where Justin becomes the Blue Turbo Rangers)

"_**I Understand, by accepting this, you are also accepting a huge responsibility. You will command the**__** Mountain Blaster Turbo Zord! You shall now be hence forth known as the Blue Ranger!" Zordon tells Justin.**_

"_Our time with Alpha 5 and Zordon lasted not to much longer. They went back home leaving us with Alpha 6, and __Dimitria__."_

(Cut to them entering in-front of the Turbo Rangers. Then cut to Divatox)

"_A space pirate named Divatox, launched an attack on Earth, we took her head on, we were gifted the powers of Turbo! Later on TJ, Cassie, Ashley and Carlos proved they have what it takes, and we passed our powers on to them."_

"_**I wouldn't be standing here today, TJ, if it weren't for your courage and strength. I choose you to lead the team, as the new Red Ranger." Tommy tells his successor.**_

"_Divatox wasn't ready to give up, and launched an attack on the Turbo Rangers' Command Center, taking out their powers. She also kidnapped Zordon. The Turbo Rangers, along with Alpha 6 took off into space to rescue Zordon."_

Ian says to himself with the video paused "Five teams and four different colors! Man, I though being a teacher was hard, but Dr. O knows harder!"

"_The journey into space was traitorous! And the line between friend and foe was a thin one."_

(Cut to the Red Space Ranger encountering TJ, Cassie, Ashley and Carlos)

"_Andros proved, he was more then a friend, he was just the kind of leader they needed, he brought them the Astro Morphers, bring forth a new team!_

_**Now all the Space Rangers are morphed they yell "Power Rangers!"**_

"_They later awakened Zhane, from his deep sleep, and the Silver Ranger was a noble addition! The __Space Rangers not only needed to save Zordon, but free Karone, Andros' sister, from Dark Specter's control! They were successful! But Zordon payed the ultimate price!"_

"_**Andros, you must destroy my energy tube. It's the only way to save Karone" Zordon tells Andros, and the tube is shattered, killing Zordon.**_

"_Deep in space a new battle was going on and new Power Rangers began battle! Leo, Kai, Damon, Maya and Kendrix used the Quasar Sabers and became the Power Rangers of the Lost Galaxy! Unfortunately, they lost Kendrix in the battle, but Karone took her place."_

"_Later on Trakeena took on a horrifying new form. Red Ranger, and his Battlizer Armor was Terra Venture's only hope!"_

"_**FIRE!" Leo yells firing a blats saving Terra Venture.**_

"_Meanwhile back on Earth, an elite team was being put together, to fight an invasion of demons!"_

"_**Lightspeed has developed weapons, that we believe can stop them! These are your Rescue Morphers!"**_

(Cut to first battle against a demon)

"_**If you want to destroy Mariner Bay, you must go through US! Ready?" Carter asks his teammates, they nod and yell "Lightspeed Rescue!" activating their Morphers and they become the Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers!**_

"_The Lightspeed Rangers needed one more, to complete their mission! That's when Ryan joined the team!"_

(Cut to Ryan before he Morphs)

"_**Titanium Power!" Ryan yells, and he activates the Titanium Morpher, and becomes the Titanium Ranger!**_

"_Then four Ranger came from the future to stop a gang of mutants, but they needed a Red Ranger. That's when they found Wes!"_

(Cut to First Morph of Time Force Rangers)

"_**Time For... Time Force!"**_

(Cut to Eric just before he Morphs for the first time)

"_They needed one more to help finish the job, it took Eric a while to realize that the greatest virtue of being a Ranger is not the power..."_

"_**Quantum Power!" Eric yells into his Morpher, so it will only recognize his voice, then he Morphs into the Quantum Ranger!** _

"_, but the reward of helping mankind!"_

"Oh wow!" Ian says, looking into at the computer. He says "There's that many Ranger teams?" Ian looks at the computer. He thinks and continues the video, to see the Wild Force Rangers.

"_**We need a fifth Ranger." Alyssa says, then Taylor shows up and says "Calm down you guys. I think we're doing just fine!"**_

"_Cole joined, and the Wild Force Rangers fought the evil Orgs, being who wanted to conquer Earth through pollution and destruction! The final member was Merrick, the Lunar Wolf!"_

"_Late in that adventure, me, and all the other Red Rangers, teamed up to stop the rest of the Machine Empire!"_

Ian was amazed as he watched the footage of ten Red Rangers kick butt!

"_**These are your Power Ranger Wind Morphers!" Cam says and Tori quips "Yeah right." Dustin, who could not be any happier gloats "Yeah, see I knew it! Power Rangers are real!"**_

"_**From this moment forth you shall be known as the Wind Power Rangers!"**_

"_Three unlikely Ninja students commanded the powers of Wind, Water and Earth. It was the Power of Thunder that gave them their greatest challenge. But their greatest enemies, proved to be their greatest allies!"_

"_Cam then went back in time to get a new power! The power of the Green Samurai Ranger!"_

(Cut to last battle with Lothor)

"_**What can you do without your powers!" Lothor asks tauntingly. Shane replies "We may not be Power Rangers but we still have power! Power of Air!"**_

"_**Power of Earth!"**_

"_**Power of Water!"**_

Ian watches in amazement. As the next video plays.

"_Then I became a teacher at Reefside, and Mesogog attacked, I gathered three kids to be the Dino Thunder Power Rangers! And I myself, I became the Black Ranger!"_

(Cut to Trent stealing the Stegozord)

"_Trent later became the White Ranger, and he proved to be a new enemy! And a great friend!"_

(Cut to last battle with Mesogog)

"_When we beat Mesogog, the Gems lost their power."_

"_21 years in the future the SPD Rangers battled Emperor Gruumm, and his team of __Troobians. They managed to stop Gruumm"_

Ian unimpressed about a Power Ranger police force, continues the video.

"_Back in 2006, the Mystic Force Power Rangers battle the beings from the Underworld. Then the White Mystic Force Ranger, Solaris Knight and Wolf Warrior joined them."_

(Cut to Last battle in _Mystic Force_)

"_The Mystic Force Rangers used their powers and saved Earth."_

Ian says to himself "Yes, I was right! Magic is real! Well let's look at the next group of Rangers." then he punches in some keys and watches the next part of the video.

"_In 2007, five teens were recruited as a part of Operation Overdrive. A Power Ranger team to save the Corona Aurora. During that five Power Rangers teamed up with them to stop Thrax, son of Rita and Zedd!"_

(Cut to the Jungle Fury Rangers fighting)

"_A year later Dai Shi was released and the Jungle Fury Power Rangers fought back, more Rangers joined, White, Purple, Black, Green and Light Blue."_

(Cut to the _RPM_ universe)

"_In another dimension, the virus Venjix, took control of the Earth, but a dome city was the last hope, and then the RPM Power Ranger bravely battled. Venjix took a horrifying new form. The RPM Morphers stopped him."_

(Cut to _Samurai_)

"_Now five Samurai Rangers battle the Nighlok, and they have claimed victory with multiple Zords. Then Antonio, joined as the Gold Samurai Ranger!"_

Ian stops the video, seeing it's just been about the Ranger teams, and squat about him! He punches the screen and another part plays.

"_Mesogog has returned, along with a new Ranger. Ian, the Cyan Ranger."_

Ian sits down and is amazed he wasn't forgotten about. He punches in some keys and finds everything about how to make Zords. Ian pulls out his sketch pad and gets an idea...

* * *

><p>With the other Rangers<p>

"AH!" Tommy yells and he falls down, and de-morphs. All the Rangers sit beaten on the ground, Kira the only one with hope left.

"Ian, please we need you." Kira says, and no one hears her. Then everyone hears a voice say "You rang Kira?"

Everyone turns around to see Ian with the Dimterozord. "Ian, are you stupid? Get out of here!"

Ian replies putting goggles on his head. "I learned a Ranger, never gives up, no matter what?"

Ian walks up and summons his Morpher. "Ready. Cyan Ranger! Power UP!" Ian yells.

Ian's suit gains a cyan shad. He jumps and does a jump like Sonic's Super Spin Dash. He lands with a thud, he is seen standing. His helmet lands on his head. A dimetrodon roar is heard. Cyan Dino Thunder Ranger Ready!

"Dimetro POWER!"

Ian mounts the Dimterozord, and summons the Amargazord and the Battlewing Megazord. The other Megazords stand up, and the other Rangers Morph and mount the Megazords. Ian yells "Hey guys! I got a new friend!"

Ian's Dimterozord plate turns into a new Zord plate, and Ian summons a new Zord: the Lampzord! Ian combines his Zords into the DimetroMegazord!

They manage to stop the monster, and Ian ends up passing out...

* * *

><p>Later that day<p>

Ian wakes up, and finds Kira.

"Hey, Ian, I never got a chance to thank you for today. You're a true hero." Kira tells Ian, and then she pulls him into a hug.

She walks away and says "By the way, cool goggles."

Ian blushes and go into his bed, as red as a tomato.

* * *

><p>Finally done! 11 pages in typing! I found out some facts while working on this, Ashley was going to Carlos' girlfriend and the second Pink Turbo Ranger.<p>

I'm going to work on another Power Ranger story, alongside this. Just thought you should know. About time I got done.

You know the drill R&R.


	10. Chapter 10: The End of the White Ranger

Let's get a new chapter underway!

I don't own anything

* * *

><p>"Alright, thanks Billy, this device should help." Tommy tells the original Blue Ranger. Then a new machine is teleported, and it's attached to the top of the Astro Megaship Mark III.<p>

"Hey, Dr. O, have you seen Ian?" Kira asks him, and he replies "I saw him about 20 minutes ago." Kira rolls her eyes and walks into Ian's room to find a small piece of paper folded up, like a camping tent, on the front side it reads, in Ian's somewhat sloppy handwriting, "To Kira (And the other Rangers)"

"I think what you guys said to me after that battle that left Leo, Adam, Maya and Trent injured, I choose to head back to Earth, so I can find my self-confidence."

Kira looks at the note and then runs to go to tell the other Rangers.

* * *

><p>Earth, Panorama City<p>

Ian sits underneath a bridge, thinking of the recent battle...

_Hours Earlier_

"_Trent, you and Ian head and strike then me, Adam and Maya will finish it!" Leo tell the other four Rangers. Ian rushes up first, and Leo yells "Ian stop!" Trent rushes to try and stop him, but the monster strikes, hurting four of the other Rangers._

"_Ian, you put the team at risk, and you may be new, but you must listen to orders!" Dr. O tells Ian who was siting in a chair, he looks over at the injured Rangers._

_Ian, very sad, with tears running down his cheeks, runs back to his room._

Ian looks at the lake, and throws a rock at it, and then a fishing line attaches itself to Ian's shirt. Ian yanks it.

"Hey _amigo_!" a voice yells, Ian looks up to see Antonio. Ian gives a small wave. Then a big explosion happens, the two Rangers rush into action to see the Samurai Rangers, the Zeo Rangers, Lost Galaxy Rangers, and Dino Thunder Rangers.

"Hang on guys! Cyan Ranger! Power Up!"

"Gold Power!"

Ian and Antonio Morph and join the others, Ian sees the injured Rangers in action. "Trent, I got your side!"

"Thanks man. Drago Blade!"

"Barracuda Blade!"

"Dimetro Sawblade!"

Ian, Trent and Antonio run at the Samurai-Mirror, and he hits Trent with a hard blow, and Trent de-morphs.

"Trent!" all the Rangers yell, they all run over to see Trent. Ian picks up the Ranger and he picks up his hand, and it falls to the ground. Then the Dragozord and Stegozord appear as Trent was about to summon them, and they begin to go out of control.

"Guys, we need to stop Samurai-Mirror and get those Zords under control!" Conner yells, then Tommy uses Trent's Dino Gem and the two Zords begin to be under control.

* * *

><p>Mesogog's Base<p>

Mesogog looks on in amazement that he managed to kill a Power Ranger. And his two Zords are up for the taking!

"I'll be taking that Dino Gem and those Zords!" Mesogog turns his own Zords into the DinoDragonzord. He heads down to Earth.

* * *

><p>Earth<p>

"So, Power Rangers, how does it feel to lose one of your own?" Mesogog's voice booms over, when the White Dino Gem is taken, and both of Trent's Zords fall under Mesogog's control.

"DinoSteagzord, DinoDragonzord Combine!"

Then the DinoSteagzord and DinoDragonzord combine into one monsters of a Zord, it forms into a giant Zord.

"Okay, Rangers we need the Megazords!"

Then the Samurai Megazord, Lost Galaxy Megazord, Thundersaurus Megazord, Super Zeo Megazord arrive on the scene. Ian, hesitatingly brings in the DimetroMegazord.

"Hey, others, check out the power of the Black Box!" Antonio says, he gives Jayden the Black Box, and Jayden summons the other Zords and yells "Claw Armor Megazord! We Are UNITED!"

"Alright, BullZord, we need you!" then the BullZord Disk is put in the Black Box and the BullZord arrives. "Shogun Mode!"

Jayden pulls out the Bull Disk then five spirits appear and Jayden inserts it into his belt buckle and he Morphs into the Shogun Mode Battlizer!

"Power of the Ancestors!"

All of Jayden's fellow Rangers look on in amazement, at the Shogun Mode Battlizer Armor. "He looks just like the Grand Shogun!" Kevin tells the group. "Jayden, you look amazing." Mia exclaims.

"Thanks. Okay, BullZord Transform!" and the BullZord turns into his Megazord form. Jayden tells Kevin and Mike "Guys, we need the Auxiliary Zords!"

"TigerZord!"

"BettleZord!"

"SwordfishZord!"

Then three more Zords appear ready for battle! Jayden then draws "合" and yells "Zords, COMBINE!"

Then the Claw Armor Megazord, TigerZord, BettleZord, SwordfishZord, OctoZord and BullMegazord, they all begin to merge and all the Samurai Rangers yell "Samurai Ultrazord! We Are UNITED!"

(A/N: I know it's Gigazord, but I like Samurai Ultrazord better.)

"Alright! Hey guys, I'm bringing in an old friend of mine! Red Battlezord, now!" Tommy says and the famous Red Battlezord appears.

'Oh boy, another new Zord.' Ian thinks, and the Rangers attack and win. Ian says "Jayden, can I say that line?"

"Go ahead!"

"Power Rangers, victory is ours!"

* * *

><p>Some time later<p>

"Sorry Anton, we couldn't save him." Dr. O says into the phone.

"_Well, I'll miss him. Just be careful, okay?"_

"Alright, bye." Dr. O says and he hangs up, he looks to see the other Power Ranger groups, all of them, knowing things would be harder without Trent.

"Man, Ian just seems to leave a lot." Antonio says, as he notices Ian's disappeared.

"Don't worry amigos, I'll find him!" Antonio quips and he morphs and heads out.

* * *

><p>Mesogog's Base<p>

Mesogog pulls out a white board with drawings of the Ranger team's helmets he's dealing with, he puts an "X" through the White Ranger helmet, and he laughs, and says "How, ironic, the Ranger I created is the first to be destroyed. And I get his two Zords!" He then begins his plan destroy the Cyan Ranger next.

"Next is the Cyan Ranger. Heh, he can go join his dad in oblivion!"

* * *

><p>Well, that's another chapter done, I hope no Trent fans get mad. It's just Trent was really hard to remember to put in, so I just killed him.<p>

You know R&R.


	11. Chapter 11: Pirate Squadron Gokaiger

Prepare for a long one! Maybe longer then "True Shad of Cyan".

I don't own anything

* * *

><p>Silver Hills is a small town in northern Illinois, and it's famous for the Time Force Rangers' battle against the Mutants and their leader Ransik. As you know three Time Force Rangers are helping in Reefside, but Wes and Eric had to return for an important mission.<p>

"So, what's up?" Eric asks over a communicator, and no answer. Then Mesogog and the DinoDragonzord, appear. "Let's move Eric." Wes tells his fellow Ranger, and they Morph.

"Time For... Time Force!"

"Quantum Power!"

Wes and Eric Morph into the Red Time Force Ranger and Quantum Ranger. Then our heroes show up, without Ian, but with TJ and Cassie.

"We're here to help!" then the teams Megazords, appear.

"Alright! Q-Rex ARISE!" Eric yells and the most powerful of all the Zord appears. The Quantasaurus Rex. Then a laser hits the Quantum Controller. Ian then appears, with the DimetroMegazord, and two new Zords: a Zord that is dark blue and modeled like Hedgehog, the HedgehogZord, and the other is modeled like a Penguin, the PenguinZord.

"Dimetro Auxiliary!"

Then the two Zord combine with the DimetroMegazord, giving the Megazord, some quills, a shield and a sword. Ian then dismounts his Zord, and picks up the Quantum Controller. Eric presses a button on it, allowing Ian, to reconfigure it, and allow himself to summon the Q-Rex.

"Okay time to bring them together." Ian says, then the Q-Rex's body turns into a stead for the Megazord, all of the fire power joins the Megazord, most of the HedgehogZord, joins the back of the Megazord.

"Now for the finishing touches, SparrowZord!" Ian yells, then a huge yellow Zord appears. Then that Zord splits in two, it's wings dock into the back, then the body joins the right arm as a shield. The helmet joins the top, then it all comes together!

"Friends, may I present to you, the DimetroUltrazord!" Ian yells. Then the Samurai Megazord appears, along with the SharkZord.

"Samurai Auxiliary!"

Then the SharkZord combines with the Samurai Megazord. A battle occurs, but during that the DinoDragonzord is combined with the DinoStegazord.

The Rangers begin their assault, but Mesogog opens up a portal, leading to who knows where!

"Okay, Cyan Ranger, it's your turn to die!" Mesogog yells, as he strikes the DimetroUltrazord. Then some Flying Moogers appear to attack the other Rangers.

"Mesogog you will pay!" Ian yells, but the force of the portal begins to take him closer in, the other Megazords attempt to help Ian, but all the Moogers become to much for them.

Then the DimetroUltrazord is split back to it's componitas and are taken into the portal, Ian de-morphs, and is almost taken into the portal.

"Help!" Ian yells with all the Megazord unable to help him, Ian gets taken into the portal, but his goggles fly off of his head and land with a thud, lying on the ground, broken.

"IAN!" Kira yells.

Then Mesogog fallows, then the portal closes. All the Megazords split, then the jeep the two Time Force Rangers use leaves.

* * *

><p>Shiba House, hours later<p>

"So Mesogog and the Nighlok have teamed up." Kevin says confused. Ji says "Yes, most likely to kill all of you."

"But why attack us one at a time?" Conner asks. Carter then says "Maybe, to weaken you more slowly."

Ji then agrees with Carter. Antonio looks around to see Kira's not there. "Hey, where's the Yellow Dino Gal?" he asks.

Everyone looks at Kira over at a corner, crying.

'Ian, please be okay. Please be.' Kira thinks.

* * *

><p>Ian's current location<p>

'Where am I?' Ian thinks looking around. Then Tyrannodrones appear, along with robotic humanoid robots. Ian then gets his butt kicked, then six people appear, one in red, one in blue, one in green, one in pink, one in yellow and one in silver.

"Picking on a defenseless people is just sick, even for the Zangyack! Oh look, old foot solider, lame." the man in Silver says.

"Let's make it showy!" the man in Red says, then they all pull out keys a small devices, they insert them and yell "Gokai Change!"

_Gokaiger!_

Then, outfits appear on each of them, and then pirate-like helmets appear on them.

"GokaiRed!"

"GokaiBlue!"

"GokaiYellow!"

"GokaiGreen!"

"GokaiPink!"

"GokaiSilver!"

"We are..." "Pirate Sentai Gokaiger!"

Then all six pull out swords. Then the metallic ones say "Ah yes, the 35th Super Sentai!"

The Gokaigers rush and strike. Ian struggling to get up thinks 'Super Sentai? Does he mean Power Rangers?'

* * *

><p>Zangyack HQ<p>

"See how well those Rangers are struggling!" Mesogog tells the head chief. The head chief looks on amazed.

"Send someone down to crush them!" the head chief says. Then Mesogog sends a monster down.

* * *

><p>With the Gokiagers<p>

"Let's change this up!" the Red one says, his teammates nod.

"Gokai Change!"

_Ohranger! _

_Gingaman!_

_GoGo-V!_

_Timeranger! _

_Abaranger!_

_Shinkenger!_

"OhRed!" the Red one yells.

"GingaBlue!" the Blue one yells

"GoGreen!" the Green one yells.

"TimeFire!" the former Silver one yells.

"AbareYellow!" the Yellow one yells.

"ShinkenPink!" the Pink one yells.

Ian looks at all of the Rangers, then he gains a massive headache.

"_**Ready Rangers!"**_

"_**LanternZord!"**_

"_**Tyranno Power!"**_

"_**Power Rangers, victory is ours!"**_

"**_Dino_ _Thunder, Power UP!"_**

Ian, then sees most of the monsters are gone. But he gets attacked, he fights back, and looks at his bracelet, it then turns into his Morpher.

"What?" OhRed yells, then TimeFire says "Another, Abaranger?"

"Ready. Cyan Ranger! Power UP!" Ian yells.

Ian's suit gains a cyan shad. He jumps and does a jump like Sonic's Super Spin Dash. He lands with a thud, he is seen standing. His helmet lands on his head. A dimetrodon roar is heard. Cyan Dino Thunder Ranger Ready!

"Dimetro POWER!"

The Goakigers re-group and OhRed says "We should go Abaranger style! Gokai Change!"

_Abaranger!_

"AbareRed!"

"AbareBlue!"

"AbareBlack!"

"AbareKiller!"

Meanwhile the Pink one has yet to change.

"Come on Ahim! You have no option!"

The Pink one, oh, Ahim, gives an annoyed sigh, pulls out a key and yells, unenthusiastic, "Gokai Change!"

_Abaranger!_

"AbarePink."

The team begins to beat the crud out of the monsters.

* * *

><p>Astro Megaship Mark III<p>

"Hey, you guys thanks for helping us out." Tommy says to the Rangers who are helping them. Whom are the Samurai Rangers, TJ, Cassie, Carter and Dana.

Dana looks over to see Kira looking at the stars, thinking.

"_**You know, you're right. The star's are beautiful, I wish I could stare at them all night."**_

_**Ian simply replies "Me too." he ends up grabbing her hand as they stargaze.**_

_**Kira leaves, and they both blush and think 'I wish I had the courage to say the truth.'**_

"Losing hope?" Dana asks the Yellow Ranger, she shakes no. "Don't lose hope, never lose hope!" Kira gives a nod, and hopes Ian will be okay. She then sees Ian's broken goggles.

* * *

><p>With the Gokiagers<p>

"Gokai Change!"

_OhRangers!_

"Star Riser!"

"Circle Defender!"

The attack continues. Ian continues battling hand-to-hand. The Gokaigers bring the weapons together.

"Big Bang Buster!" they fire the weapon and stop the monster. But it comes back bigger.

"Gokai Change!"

_Gokaiger!_

The Yellow one says "Hey, how about the OhRangers' Greater Power?"

"We haven't used it yet!" the Silver one says. But the Red on says "This is the perfect chance. Hey you, hang tight."

Then they form a Megazord like being. "GokaiOh! Ready!"

The use the Greater Power of the OhRangers and make the "Oh GokaiOh"

Ian begins to remember something.

"_**Friends, may I present to you, the DimetroUltrazord!"**_

"Dimetro Power!" Ian yells then the DimetroUltrazord is formed, using the powers of the two mechas the Gokiagers (and Ian) claim victory.

* * *

><p>Astro Megaship Mark III<p>

"Well, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is using Ian's Dino Gem I found his coordinates. Bad news, Mesogog and the Nighlok are there too." Dr. O says, all the Rangers choose to work as a team until they find Ian.

Kira, knowing Ian's still alive, thinks 'Can't lose hope.' before glancing at the broken goggles.

Dr. O then talks with Carter about boosting the thrusters to go at lightspeed. Kira thinks 'Heh, asking a Lightspeed Rangers, for help about lightspeed.'

* * *

><p>Gokai Galleon<p>

"I am getting nothing in the archives about a 6th Abaranger!" the man in blue says, frustratedly. The man in red, who is most likely the captain says "Gai! Your the Super Sentai expert!"

Before Gai, the man in silver says "I never heard anything about a Cyan Abaranger!"

Ian then gets out of his seat and says "Okay, enough of this 'Super Sentai' junk! I am a Ranger! Ranger! And so are the six of you!"

The man in Red says "Ranger?"

Ian then replies "Ranger. Power Ranger!"

Then the man in blue says "What's a Power Ranger?"

Ian then thumps his head against a wall, annoyed. He then says "Power Rangers, are what we are! Man, am I the only one with my brain on!"

Gai then brings the others together and they talk.

"Gai, what's with this idiot."

"He must be from a parallel dimension where Super Sentai are these 'Power Rangers'."

"Well, what do we do with him?"

"I say we take him back, besides the Zangyack are attacking him all the same."

They nod and yell "Break!" they all then look at Ian. "Well, kid. You just might've landed in a parallel dimension, so Power Rangers are Super Sentai here, don't worry we'll get you back, just stay here. By the way I'm Captain Marvelous, leader of the Gokaigers."

"Joe Gibken, a former member of the Zangyack's Imperial Special Forces."

"Luka Millfy!"

"Don Dogoier."

"Ahim de Famille. I was once a princess before the Zangyack destroyed my planet."

"Gai Ikari."

Ian introduces himself, then he walks around the Gokai Galleon, exploring his surrounding. 'Cool team. Especially Luka, she's nice, pretty, among others. Wait, don't I like someone else. Wait, what's her name...' Ian thinks and begins to wonder who's the Yellow Ranger girl he likes, but he draws a blank.

* * *

><p>Zangyack HQ<p>

"Idiots!" Mesogog yells, with the Nighloks and Zangyacks getting headaches. "First you don't kill the Cyan Ranger, then you let these Sentai Losers kick your butts! Well, you go and attack the other Power Rangers. NOW!"

Then a few Nighlok and Zangyack head for the Astro Megaship Mark III.

* * *

><p>Astro Megaship Mark III<p>

"Let's move Rangers!" Tommy says, as the Rangers, along with their Megazords, as the Astro Megaship gets attacked.

The Rangers manage to beat the Nighlok and Zangyack. Before they notice Kira never left the Megaship.

'Ian, don't worry, I'll be okay, I just hope you are.'

Then the Megaship passes from the Power Ranger dimension to the Super Sentai dimension.

'Don't worry we're on our way.'

* * *

><p>Gokai Galleon<p>

Ian remains lost in thought, trying to remember what happened before he met the Gokaigers. '…, nothing.' Ian thinks letting a sigh happen within his head. He looks outside a window to see it's sunset.

'Nice sunset, wait sunset.'

_**Where time stops and starts**_

_**Where the sun meets the moon**_

_**The sunrise is beautiful, and the sunset is lovely.**_

_**True love is here. Sunrise and Sunset.**_

_**The sun is beautiful, unstoppable and so is love.**_

_**True love is here. Sunrise and sunset.**_

_**Let's begin a travel to where love knows no bounds.**_

_**The time is slow, the love is sure. Sunrises and sets.**_

_**Sunrise and sunset...**_

'That girl.' Ian thinks, trying to remember her name. He looks around, he then notices a small cyan jacket.

"That's for you, kid." Marvelous says, Ian then puts it on to see it's primarily cyan, with a small pocket, and then the Gokaiger symbol on the back.

"You look handsome." Luka says, then she says "Wait, we never got your name."

Ian then says "Oh, right. I'm Ian." everyone nods, Ian walks back to the window he's been at for a few hours. Ian then looks at his Morpher, and remains lost in thought for a few hours.

* * *

><p>Astro Megaship Mark III<p>

The Zangyack began to attack the Ranger again, then Leo and Jayden began to battle.

"Leo, one use only, catch!" Jayden tells him handing him the Shark Disk.

"Thanks, Jayden, I owe you!" Leo says and he tosses the Disk and it lands right on the Quasar Saber.

"Shark Attack Mode!"

Jayden pulls out the Black Box and yells "Super Samurai Mode!"

Both gained a sort of cape, Jayden's white and Leo's a deep-crimson red.

"This is sweet, let's get 'em!" Leo says as they begin battle. (A/N: Yes I got that from _Clash of the Red Rangers_)

* * *

><p>Zangyack HQ<p>

"The Nighlok are useless Xandred!" Mesogog says over a computer.

"_You're right! Serrator, send more Nighlok into that world! Now all of you shut up, your giving me a headache!"_

Mesogog rolls his eyes.

* * *

><p>Astro Megaship Mark III<p>

"More of that Space Armada and Moogers!" Jayden says, the he yells "Air-strike combination!" he then draws "功"

"Battlewing Megazord armed for battle!"

Leo then forms the Lost Galaxy Megazord and both begin to do battle, quickly being overpowered.

"Okay, time for the Samurai Ultrazord! Bull Di-!" Jayden, planning on forming the Ultimate Samurai Combo, before he finds out he doesn't have the Bull Disk anymore! Leo then looks at the Shark Disk, then he puts it on his Transdagger, and yells "SharkZord!" then he spins the Disk and the SharkZord appears.

"Hope this works!" Leo says and the SharkZord combines with the Lost Galaxy Megazord.

* * *

><p>Gokai Galleon<p>

Ian wakes up from sleeping near a window, stretches and puts his jacket on. He looks at all his belongings he has at this time, the jacket, his current clothes, a crimson red Disk, his Morpher a broken white Disk, a small journal, a pencil, and his jacket.

"Guess I'm heading out." Ian says to himself, he puts his stuff away and leaves the Gokai Galleon and into town.

Ian walks around and sees his surroundings and find them quite pretty, he finds a street sign that reads "_Tokyo City, Japan_"

Ian then sees Marvelous rush up to him, "What are you doing here! Did you leave the Gokai Galleon unguarded?"

Ian thinks for a minute, and remembers that he _was_ the only one abroad, and then he slaps his forehead, and says "Oops."

Ian thinks and sees the Zangyack and says "Don't worry guys, I'll fix this I promise! Cyan Ranger, Power Up!"

Ian Morphs and forms the DimetroUltrazord. "Bring it on! Fire missiles!"

After the missiles bring down a few ships, Ian looks at the crimson red Disk and the broken white Disk. Then he tosses both of them high in the air and the BullZord and Battlewing Megazord appear.

Ian then begins to defend the Gokai Galleon, barley succeeding!

* * *

><p>Astro Megaship Mark III<p>

"We lost the signal." Dr. O says and Jayden says "And what's worse is that Ian has the Bull Disk!"

Mike tries to keep from laughing, with Antonio just laughing along with Adam and Leo.

"Well Rangers, maybe a few more days, we just need to retrace his signal." Dr. O says and he gets to work, and Carter helps him out, along with Antonio.

'Just wait.' Kira begins to think as she watches Leo and Adam fight over Maya, with all the romance going on. 'I'll be there soon.

* * *

><p>With Ian<p>

"Darn you Zangyack!" Ian yells trying to keep them away from the Galleon.

"I can't just stand here and do nothing!" Luka says to the others she Morphs and mounts the GokaiTrailer and helps Ian out. Then the Ultraord mounts the Trailer and they manage to save the GokaiGalleon.

"SentaiCyan! SentaiCyan! SentaiCyan! SentaiCyan!" the people of the town yell, Luka and Ian watch them and Ian says "Eh, don't really care right now."

"Great job, Cyan Ranger." Luka says and she gives him a kiss on the check, making Ian's face turn even more Red then the Red Rangers and SentaiReds. Luka walks away and the other Gokaigers arrive on the boat.

"Great job Ian." Marvelous says.

Ian looks on at all the praise he receives, but with something in the back of his head bothering him.

'Who are they, my friends, family, home, and that girl I like? WHO ARE THEY?'

* * *

><p>A week later.<p>

Ian looks at the small reading light he has, and he writes in his journal:

"_It's been a week since I arrived in this Super Sentai universe. I also learned that "Sentai" means "squadron"._

_Even though the "Gokai Changes" give me a splitting headache, I figured I should let you know, book._

_Captain Marvelous is, well our captain. He's a strong leader, but rather hesitant to trust others when he meets new people. He's our Red Ran- SentaiRed. He's super strong and always ready for action._

_Joe is GokaiBlue and SentaiBlue. A former member of the Zangyack, he's rather smart to their plans. Also he's rather boring. Seems to remind me of some other person who wears blue._

_Gai is a Super Sentai geek. He knows, just about everything about all the team prior to them. And thanks to the Timerangers, all the teams after them. Geek._

_Don is funny every so often, but he can get annoying at times. Dumb SentaiGreen. He watches me like a hawk and gets to be cheeky sometimes._

_Ahim was a princess once, she sure doesn't act like it. Pretty sure she and Marvelous like each other. She's the reason none of the Gokaigers argue with one-another. She's very barley never smiling. She's nice, and I can see why Marvelous likes her._

_Finally, there's Luka. GokaiYellow. Man, she's the best of the six of them. She's nice, sweet, funny, beautiful! Wait, did I just write that? Anyway, she watches shooting stars at night to help with her ability to see upcoming attacks, and she also knows a little bit of gymnastics, which she's also teaching me. Wait, am I in love with her?_

Ian finishes writing in his book, he glances over to see Luka asleep. He then thinks and continues.

_Probably. She's very nice, her voice is always pleasing to the ear, she's very beautiful, among other things. Well, she really like jewelry, so I'll get her a gift tomorrow._

_-Ian _

_5/16/12_

* * *

><p>About time I'm done. Took three weeks to get done with this chapter. Well, hope you all enjoyed it, I did.<p>

Don't forget to review.

(A/N: Yes this is longer then True Shad of Cyan)


	12. Chapter 12: Cyan Change

Well time for more _Return of the Power Rangers_. The A-plot will be around Ian and Luka, and the B-plot will involve the other Rangers.

I don't own any- eh you get the picture.

* * *

><p>Tokyo<p>

"Let's see, a ruby red gem in the center, and a chain made of gold, okay then." Ian mutter to himself, looking at a jewelry store. Thinking of the perfect gift for Luka, for her kindness.

Ian looks at the cost reads "¥ 4,000,000,000,000"

"Whoa! Wait, I've got it!"

Ian then rushes away, before stopping, getting a splitting headache from returning memories. "Man! This still hurts, but it's worth it to regain my memories." Ian says to himself, he begins to think of his Ranger friends back in his universe, 'Let's see, Conner, Ethan, Trent, Dr. O, Kai, Leo, Karone, Damon, Maya, Kim, Adam, TJ, Cassie, Carter, Dana, Jayden, Kevin, Emily, Mia, Antonio. But who's that Yellow Ranger, I like.'

* * *

><p>Fallowing day<p>

Commotion goes throughout the store Ian was at the other day. As the gold and ruby necklace has been stolen!

"Wait, I know who toke it! That kid with those stupid goggles!" the owner of the store yelled. Ian then yells "My goggles are not stupid! And I'm no theft!"

But nobody believes him, and they begin to chase him.

"Seriously, pitchforks and torches!"

Ian then takes a corner to catch his breath after running for a while, he looks into his pocket to see Luka's Mobilate along with a RangerKey.

"_I know you're no theft, go and find the real one, my lovely Cyan. - Luka."_

Ian, now with a re-found confidence continues his search, only to find the theft going at super speed.

"One lonely Ranger, I can deal with this!"

"Ready. Cyan Ranger! Power UP!" Ian yells.

Ian's suit gains a cyan shad. He jumps and does a jump like Sonic's Super Spin Dash. He lands with a thud, he is seen standing. His helmet lands on his head. A dimetrodon roar is heard. Cyan Dino Thunder Ranger Ready!

"Dimetro POWER!"

Ian then precessed to attempt to attack the theft but with no success due to the speed of the enemy. 'Can't get a clear shot on him!'

Then Ian gets tossed around like a ping-pong ball.

* * *

><p>'Is there nothing I can do?' Ian asks himself, and then he gets sent to the ground and de-morphs. He then looks at the Mobilate and RangerKey.<p>

'Like I have another choice!' Ian takes the Mobilate and RangerKey, and yells "Gokai Change!"

_OhRanger_

(_Super-Powered Squadron_ _OhRanger_ theme begins playing in the background)

Ian then gains a new suit, instead of it being cyan, it becomes Red with a star for a visor.

"It worked!" Ian exclaims, before the theft continues to rush.

'Drat.'

Then the inside of Ian's helmet displays a targeting system, allowing Ian to get a lock on the theft. "Star Riser!"

Ian then splits the theft right down the middle, and then he stands with a victory pose, and then the angry mob catches up with him.

"See, I told you I'm no theft."

* * *

><p>That evening<p>

"_Dear Luka, I got you this as a gift for being my friend."_ a note on a small box with the necklace in it.

"_Another day journal- today, I was framed for a robbery, but I caught the real robber, using the power of OhRed! Then I gave Luka a really cool gift. Hope she won't know it'd from me._

_-Ian _

_5/18/12_

* * *

><p>Another one in. Hope you all like this.<p>

Don't forget to review. You get the drill.


	13. Chapter 13: Nightmare

Time for more _Return of the Power Rangers_. Hope you're all liking this.

I don't own _Power Rangers_ or _Super Sentai_.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown place<em>

"_Hello?" Ian yells looking around a dark black area. He looks for the others. "Guys? Marvelous? Joe? Gai? Don? Ahim? Luka? Hello?"_

_Ian continues to run around looking for the Gokaigers and Gokai Galleon, but with no success. "Hello, anybody?"_

_Then Ian hears some footsteps, and thinks someone is there. He looks and sees the Yellow Dino Ranger._

"_Who, are you?" Ian asks._

_Then the Yellow Ranger replies "So you've chosen to forget all about me! Because you have GokaiYellow!"_

_Ian looks at the girl and memories of her begin to return. "Who, are you?"_

_The the Yellow Ranger pulls out her weapons, and Ian knows he has to fight back, he looks at his Morpher, only to see his gem is gone. The Yellow Ranger attempts to strike but Ian manages to dodge all the blows._

* * *

><p>Astro Megaship Mark III<p>

Kira begins to feel a link to the Cyan Dino Gem for some reason. But then all the Rangers are called up to the bridge.

"Ian's energy signature?" Jayden asks Dr. O who replies "No. But there's a Ranger energy signature approaching us fast! Go and see what's going on!"

The Rangers reply "Got it."

* * *

><p><em>Unknown place<em>

_Ian continues to dodge the __Ptera Grips__, and while doing so, his memories of that Ranger continue to come back to him. _

_Ian then falls to the ground, the Yellow Ranger walks up to him. "You should know how strong I am! Why don't you just give up!"_

_Ian replies struggling to stand "That's the one thing I'll never do!"_

_Then the Yellow Ranger puts the Grips away and helps Ian up._

"_Wait, first you tried to kill me, know you're helping me."_

_She replies "You just needed help remembering me." then she removes her helmet._

"_Who are you?"_

"_A friend."_

* * *

><p>Gokai Galleon<p>

Ian wakes up and looks down at his Morpher to see then Gem there.

Luka walks up to Ian and he says "My memories are almost all back. So, just need to hope you guys can find a way for me to get home."

Luka nods and walks away.

* * *

><p>I wanted to make a chapter focusing on Ian's internal struggle to remember Kira. Also the next chapter will introduce two Ranger teams. This story will have to be on hold for <em>Zeion Force<em> so I can show who the Star Ranger is and the last two Zeion Force Rangers are.

Don't forget to review.


	14. Chapter 14: Arrival

It's time for _Return of the Power Rangers_ to at long long, LONG, last return! Yesh, I haven't updated this story since 6/4/12! Nearly 6 months ago! Sorry about that. Plus this story will be 40 chapters long, I need to get back to work on this!

I own Ian and the Zeion Force Power Rangers. BlueRedPinkRanger owns the Star Force Power Rangers.

I don't own _Power Rangers_ or _Super Sentai_.

* * *

><p>Astro Megaship Mark III<p>

The Rangers see the other space station that crashed into the Astro Megaship Mark III, and they Morph in order to investigate.

"One, two, three!" Dr. O states, and they open the door to see the other base, and they're shocked to see another team of Power Rangers. "Um, Shine, looks like we're in that parallel world to the lead world." the Red Ranger states to the Cyan Ranger.

The eight unknown Power Rangers power down, our heroes get a good look at the Rangers.

The Red Ranger is the tallest, he has light white skin, blue eyes, has flat black hair, and is wearing brown shorts and a red t-shirt and crimson vest.

The Black Ranger is pudgy, is wearing a black turtleneck, is bald, his skin is chocolate brown, he also has green eyes.

The Green Ranger is not to tall, and is wearing a green hodie, and white pants that have holes in the knee area, his skin is a peach color, his hair is a messy orange, that's not combed, and his eyes are yellow.

The Pink and Yellow Rangers have two things in common, hair color and eye color which is brown-black hair and blue eyes. The Yellow Ranger's skin is almost a dark white, and she's wearing a yellow t-shirt and blue shorts, the Pink Ranger one the other hand, has light brown, and is wearing a pink shirt, and a pink skirt.

Then the Blue Ranger is wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, and has blue pants on, his skin color is the same as the Red Ranger's, but he has spiked brown hair. The Orange Ranger also has the same skin color as the Red and Blue Rangers, and she has long brown hair, and his wearing a white t-shirt and an orange skirt.

And then finally, the Cyan Ranger is the shortest of all the Rangers, with light blue hair, and clothes that are to long for him.

And behind the team of Power Rangers, is an Alpha robot, or so it seems.

"Who are you guys?" Jayden asks.

"We are the Zeion Force Power Rangers!" the Cyan Ranger replies. "Well, I'm Shine, the Red Ranger is Dan, the Black Ranger is Bradley, the Green Ranger is Ricky, the Yellow Ranger is Maria, the Pink Ranger is Kim, the Blue Ranger is Tagiru and the Orange Ranger is Luka." Shine says introducing himself and the other Zeion Force Rangers.

"And we already know who all of you are. So no need for introductions." Dan states, and with that all the other Rangers power down and the leaders ask the same question "How did this happen?"

Shine, who's already working on finding the answer, says "Ah, those Dino Gems the Dino Thunder Rangers have must've done something to the sensors, their power signature is similar to that of our Zeion Diamond shards."

That statement of Shine's gets him glares from the Dino Thunder Rangers, and then he adds "Nothing against any of you, I'm just saying."

* * *

><p>With the Gokaigers<p>

Navi begins his zipping around, so the team can find the next clue to the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. With a thud Navi tells them the next clue.

"_You'll meet someone new from another world, Rangers."_ "Or something like that." Navi says. All six crew members turn their attention to Ian, who's just standing there, with an expression that reads "don't look at me."

The Gokaigers sighed and noticed something, the treasure chest with the Ranger Keys is GONE! They all look over at Ian who simply says "Don't look at me! I didn't do anything!"

They all look outside to see what appears to be some people, a robot, and a spaceship. "BASCO!" Marvelous yells.

The Gokaigers run out, and then Ian, rather confused, follows his team out.

* * *

><p>Basco stands proud holding the chest and glaring down at the humans and the robot. "Star Force Rangers, thanks, your Grand Power will be most... useful to me!" Basco says, before a gun blast hits him.<p>

"Gokai Change!"

_Gokiager!_

"Cyan Ranger! Power UP!" Ian yells.

Ian's suit gains a cyan shad. He jumps and does a jump like Sonic's Super Spin Dash. He lands with a thud, he is seen standing. His helmet lands on his head. A dimetrodon roar is heard. Cyan Dino Thunder Ranger Ready!

"Dimetro POWER!"

"Heh, a Cyan Abaranger. Didn't see that coming." Basco says to himself, before Ian punches him and takes back the treasure chest and freeing the ones trapped, not noticing their powers being copied into new Rangers Keys.

"Thanks." the person in red says. Then the six glare at Basco, who turns into his monster form. "Hey, you guys, it's dangerous here. Get out of here." Joe tells them.

The six all glance at each-other and then the man in blue says "Don't need to. We've got our own powers."

"Ready?" the one in green asks.

"Yeah!"

"Let's do this! It's Morphin' Time!" the man in red says. Then they press a small button on the device, then they cross their wrists then they spin around in a circle as the suits appear on them.

* * *

><p>"Geminian Star Ranger 1, PINK!"<p>

"Geminian Star Ranger 2, YELLOW!"

"Geminian Star Ranger 3, BLUE!"

"Geminian Star Ranger 4, BLACK!"

"Geminian Star Ranger 5, RED!"

"Green Star Ranger Power!"

* * *

><p>"Power Rangers, Star Force!" the Red Ranger announces. The Gokaigers are shocked. "Must've come from the same world as Ian." Luka says.<p>

The 13 Rangers begin to fight Basco, and the six new Ranger Keys fall to the ground, but nobody notices. Then a huge monster is created by Basco. "Now I'd best be off!" he says, but not before a swift quick from Ian destroys the small sphere containing the Star Force Ranger's Grand Power.

But then the Battlewing Megazord shows up, alongside the Super Zeo Megazord and Thundersaurus Megazord, they make swift work of the monster, and all the Rangers, (save for the confused Zeion Force Rangers) hop out of the Megazord.

"Zeo Ranger I, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger V, Red!"

"Blue Space Ranger!"

"Pink Space Ranger!" 

"Red Galaxy Ranger!"

"Blue Galaxy Ranger!"

"Green Galaxy Ranger!" 

"Yellow Galaxy Ranger!"

"Pink Galaxy Ranger!"

"Red Ranger, Rescue Ready!"

"Pink Ranger, Rescue Ready!"

"Red Dino Ranger!"

"Blue Dino Ranger!"

"Yellow Dino Ranger!"

"Red Samurai Ranger!"

"Blue Samurai Ranger!"

"Green Samurai Ranger!"

"Yellow Samurai Ranger!"

"Pink Samurai Ranger!"

"Gold Samurai Ranger!"

This leaves the Gokaigers completely stumped. And it gives Ian a sever headache! "Okay, we're gonna go now." the Red Star Force Ranger says, as he and his team power down and walk away.

"The OhRangers, MegaRangers, GoGoV, Abaranger and Shinkenger?" Gai asks.

"Zeo Ranger, Space Ranger, Lightspeed Ranger, Dino Ranger and Samurai Ranger." Ian states as he begins to remember everything up to him being sent into the world of the Super Sentai.

* * *

><p>Wow, I gotta get back into this, and now I gotta make the Star Force and Zeion Force Rangers meet up and in a way, it'll be their team-up. Okay, now I gotta put this chapter to it's end and leave the epicness for later.<p>

Don't forget to review.


	15. Chapter 15: Zeion-Star Force

This is a Zeion Force-Star Force Team up, per say, I guess. But, it'll be a _RotPR _chapter not a _Zeion Force _chapter, because it's in this world not the world of the Zeion Force/Bomber Force stories.

I own the Zeion Force Power Rangers. BlueRedPinkRanger owns the Star Force Power Rangers.

I don't own _Power Rangers_.

* * *

><p>Zeion Space Base<p>

The eight Zeion Rangers stand in their own space base, now that repairs are all done, they're just sitting down waiting for something to occur.

Then Dan sees the Star Force Rangers, a Power Ranger team they've nerve heard of or seen before. "Hey guys, who are those Rangers?" Shine asks.

All seven Rangers walk up to the window to see the Star Force Rangers. "I've never seen those guys before." Bradley says, then he pulls out a book of Power Ranger history and sees nothing about the Rangers that are walking outside.

This shocks Shine, and he states, mockingly "Wait, there's something, well aside from Zeion Force, Ranger related that you guys don't know! I thought you guys knew everything there is to know about Power Rangers."

All seven Rangers turn around, glaring and then they all yell "IT'S NOT FUNNY SHINE!"

"It's kinda funny." Shine replies, and then the eight teleport down to the other team of Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Dan yells, catching the attention of the Red Star Force Ranger.<p>

"I'm Dan, Red Ranger and leader of the Power Rangers Zeion Force, pleased to meet you." Dan says, extending his hand for the other Red Ranger to shake. "Oh, I'm Matt, Red Ranger and leader of the Power Rangers Geminian Star Force. Those are my friends and fellow Rangers. Sarah, Pink Geminian Star Force Ranger. Emily Lee, Yellow Geminian Star Force Ranger. Chris, Blue Geminian Star Force Ranger. Kyle, Black Geminian Star Force Ranger and Ben, Green Geminian Star Force Ranger."

"Nice to met you all, these are my friends and fellow Rangers. Kim, Pink Zeion Force Ranger. Maria, Yellow Zeion Force Ranger. Bradley, Black Zeion Force Ranger. Ricky, Green Zeion Force Ranger. Tagiru, Blue Zeion Thunder Ranger and finally Luka, Orange Zeion Thunder Ranger."

Then a monster shows up, the 14 Rangers all share a glance at each-other, and then they all nod.

"Ready?" both Matt and Dan say in unison.

"READY!" the other Rangers from both teams reply.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

They insert the spinner and yell "Zeion Force! Power Up!" and they spin the spinners and sky write "Z" and their respective numbers.

Shine slams his left hand ontop of the disk and yells "Zeion Force, Star Ranger!"

Tagiru and Luka both pull a lever out of the left side of their Morphers, start to crank it, charging up power and they yell "Zeion Thunder, Charge!"

Kim sky writes "Z1" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto her body, and she gains her helmet, then her pink outfit warps around her body and she yells "Zeion I! Ready!"

Maria sky writes "Z2" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto her body, and she gains her helmet, then her yellow outfit warps around her body and she yells "Zeion II! Ready!"

Bradley sky writes "Z3" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his black outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion III! Ready!"

Ricky sky writes "Z4" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his green outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion IV! Ready!"

Dan sky writes "Z5" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his red outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion V! Ready!"

The Disk begins to spin, then a cyan wind envelopes Shine, then his cyan costume forms, the sides of his helmet appears then the "Z F S R" appear on the sides of his helmet, then a white star appears and forms his visor and he yells "Star Ranger! Ready!"

Tagiru and Luka re-insert the levers into the Morphers, they raise their arms high into the sky, a Blue Thunder bolt begins to envelope Tagiru, charging up his body and forming his suit, the helmet forms and he clanks it on. Then an Orange Thunder bolt begins to envelop Luka, charging up her body and forming her suit, the helmet forms and she clanks it on. "Zeion Thunder Rangers! Ready!"

Then they press a small button on the device, then they cross their wrists then they spin around in a circle as the suits appear on them.

"Geminian Star Ranger 1, PINK!"

"Geminian Star Ranger 2, YELLOW!"

"Geminian Star Ranger 3, BLUE!"

"Geminian Star Ranger 4, BLACK!"

"Geminian Star Ranger 5, RED!"

"Green Star Ranger Power!"

* * *

><p>(<em>New Rangers to the Rescue<em> begins to play in the background)

"Zeion Force Pink Ranger!"

"Star Force Pink Ranger!"

"Zeion Force Yellow Ranger!"

"Star Force Yellow Ranger!"

"Zeion Force Black Ranger!"

"Star Force Blue Ranger!"

"Zeion Force Green Ranger!"

"Star Force Black Ranger!"

"Zeion Force Star Ranger!"

"Star Force Green Ranger!"

"Zeion Thunder Blue Ranger!"

"Zeion Thunder Orange Ranger!"

"Zeion Force Red Ranger!"

"Star Force Red Ranger!"

"Power Rangers Zeion Force!" all the Zeion Force Rangers yells

"Power Rangers Star Force!" all the Star Force Rangers yell.

Then there's an explosion of all the Rangers colors. And they all charge in and start fighting off some Gormin, Moogers, and some Dino-bots.

The Rangers have an easy time beating them up. Then Dan's eyes come to rest of the Star Force Ranger Keys. He picks the Red Ranger Key up and then he hides away all six Keys and continues the fight, and then all 14 Rangers are easily able to finish up the Monster and the Star Force Rangers power down, and then a portal opens up. "Oh cool, well bye Zeion Force Rangers!" Matt says, and then he and his allies run into the portal back to their home. Dan then sees the Keys he was just holding are gone, he shrugs, powers down and they head back for the Zeion Space Base.

* * *

><p>However, none of the 14 Rangers from that fight noticed the Red Star Force Ranger Key, along with energy from the Zeion Diamond, toke the shape of a Red Ranger, but he doesn't have a physical body and is a Red Ranger silhouette, then he creates a treasure chest and a vessel, turns into a red sphere and departs.<p>

* * *

><p>I know some of you are wondering, what does this new Red Ranger like character have to do with <em>Return of the Power Ranger<em>'s plot? Well, absolutely nothing, but it has to do with something further down the road, and this is to involve the Star Force Rangers, without them being at the fight.

Genius! I know.

Don't forget to review.


	16. Chapter 16: Sentai vs Ranger Part I

I kinda thought it would be cool if my first chapter of 2013 should be the very first story I did, which is this one. Just been kinda busy, and also, for those of you waiting for _Rangers Together, Red Forever_ you're gonna have to keep waiting, I've kinda been busy with some projects the past few days, sorry. Also, my birthday is on January 16th, so expect something when that day arrives.

Also, something that I was asked via PM, why is Ian's Zord an Auxiliary Zord, well, because _Beneath the Surface_, the first episode with the Dimterozord, was the very first episode of Power Rangers I ever watched. And another thing, when I first heard about Power Rangers I thought it was an animated TV show.

I own Ian and the Zeion Force Power Rangers.

I don't own the Power Rangers franchise. But I sure wish I did.

* * *

><p>This is a legendary moment, the battle between the Power Rangers and the Super Sentai! Almost as cool as the fight between the Super Sentai and the Kamen Riders!<p>

With no time to waste, the Gokaigers charge in on the Power Rangers, but none of them notice Ian slip away from the area.

Marvelous began to fight the Lost Galaxy Rangers, each of them using their Quasar Sabers to deflect Marvelous' Gokai Saber, but the Galaxy Rangers didn't see the GokaiGun and all get blasted down, but Leo charges in on Marvelous, saber against saber!

"Heh, you're not bad for a Clone." Marvelous says.

"I'm no Clone!" Leo says, using his Saber and forcing Marvelous to the ground "I'm a Power Ranger!" Leo adds. "Hmph, Ranger or not, I'm still gonna kick your butt!" Marvelous says, chagrining in again.

* * *

><p>Don tries hard to fight Carter and Dana, but is easily out matched by the two highly trained Power Rangers.<p>

"This just isn't my day." Don says to himself, pulling out his Gokai Gun, and managing to get some hits on the two Lightspeed Rangers, and using his Saber he knocks away the Rescue Blasters from the two. "Huh, looks like I'm getting lucky!" Don says to himself, but not before he gets knocked down by some swift punches from Carter.

"Maybe not." Carter, gloatingly says.

* * *

><p>Ahim begins to fight off the two Space Rangers, and is able to hold her own against the two Power Rangers. Using her Gokai Gun she held the two Rangers at a distance, before she was hit by their own Astro Blasters.<p>

With a new plan in mind, Ahim charges in, and sends the Astro Blasters, along with their personal weapons, flying away!

"Hey that's no fair!" Cassie yells.

"Life's not fair." Ahim replies as she continues to fire her gun.

* * *

><p>Gai began to fight off the three Zeo Power Rangers, knowing that they aren't the OhRangers really upset him, and know he's gonna fight until he wins!<p>

"Hi-yah!" he yells, announcing his kiya. "Man, I remember time like that." Adam says, briefly letting his guard down, but stopping the Gokai Spear just before it hit him!

"You imposters are going down!" Gai says, hitting his belt buckle and then all of the 6th Ranger Keys flew out and into one bigger key!

"Gokai Change!"

_GokaiSilver, Gold Mode!_

With that the armor of Gai's 6th Ranger Sentai predecessors was assembled, and he was ready to fight! "Here I come you imposters!"

* * *

><p>Joe battled the Samurai Rangers, something fierce, he knows about the Shinkengers, whom he's come to respect, but in his mind, the Samurai Rangers are just cheap knock offs!<p>

He pulls out his Saber and knocks away the Samurai Ranger's Spin Swords. "Hey you forgot about me, Barracuda Blade!" Antonio announces, but he's blasted back by the Gokai Gun, however he sees that Antonio was just a distraction so the Samurai Rangers could retrieve their Spin Swords.

"Super Samurai Mode!" Jayden yelled, activating the Black Box's power, and trying to attack, but he's knocked aside, though Joe ends up in the water from a swift attack from Mia.

"Thanks Mia." Jayden says. "No problem." Mia replies.

* * *

><p>Then finally there's Luka fighting the Dino Thunder Rangers, with the sole exception of Ian, who's nowhere to be found.<p>

Despite knowing who the Dino Thunder Rangers are, Luka had no hesitation to fight, after all they started it. Luka was completely silent, not even talking to her fellow team-members about a new strategy, when she thinks that they really need a new plan!

* * *

><p>Marvelous was worn out, and chooses it's time to mix things up a bit. "Gokaigers, let's change this up!" he announces loudly, to let the rest of the team know.<p>

Each one of them pulled out a Key, but for Gai, he needed to deactivate Gold Mode and then he pulled out a Key.

"Gokai Change!"

_OhRanger!_

_MegaRanger!_

_Gingaman!_

_GoGoV!_

_AbaRanger!  
><em>

_Shinkenger!_

With that, each Gokaiger was now a different Ranger.

"KingRanger!"

"MegaPink!"

"GingaRed!"

"GoGreen!"

"AbareYellow!"

"ShinkenGold!"

With that the fight went on! Though for the Zeion Force Rangers, who've been watching the fight for the entire time, had one question.

Who's winning?

* * *

><p>Well that was fun.<p>

Don't forget to review.


	17. Chapter 17: Sentai vs Ranger Part II

Back to work on this story, well, let's not delay this story. And yet another team of Power Rangers will join the main cast, don't forget, not cannon! Also, warning character death in this chapter, not of any of our leads, just read.

I own Ian and the Zeion Force Rangers. I don't own the Power Rangers franchise or the Super Sentai franchise. But I sure wish I did.

* * *

><p>Even with the Gokaigers ability to turn into past Sentai teams, which the Zeion Force Rangers know about, they can't match the original.<p>

"Hey Dan, according to your books, there's a Cyan Ranger in the Dino Thunder team, right?" Shine asks. "Yeah." Dan replies.

Shine then points the Rangers attention over to the Dino Thunder Rangers, currently fighting GokaiYellow. "Huh, that's odd." Bradley comments. Ricky then points over to see several other Rangers fighting the Gokaigers.

"Hey take a look it's the Go-Ongers." Maria states, pointing out that the Gokaigers have regrouped and changed into Engine Sentai Go-Onger. With that, the Gokaigers easily wipe the floor with the Power Rangers, with little to no effort!

* * *

><p>The Power Rangers all power down. Save for the Yellow Dino Ranger.<p>

"Ah _mou_! This girl is persistent. I'll finish this." GokaiYellow says, readying her GokaiSaber for a Final Wave, when blue and pink energy blasts stop her. They see five figures, they figures are Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink and Silver.

"Fury of the Dragon! Megaforce Red!"

"Flames of the Phoenix! Megaforce Pink!"

"Venom of the Snake! Megaforce Black!"

"Claw of the Tiger! Megaforce Yellow!"

"Bite of the Shark! Megaforce Blue!"

"Roar of the Lion! Megaforce RoboKnight!"

The Red Ranger and Silver Ranger then announce "Earth's Defenders, NEVER Surrender!"

The other four Rangers then yell out "Power Rangers"

All six then yell out "Megaforce!"

Another shot of energy appears, it blasts the weakened Power Rangers. Six other figures appear, Red, Black, Blue, Green and Pink.

"Hear our roar! _Kiba no Yuusha_! KyoryuRed!"

"_Dangan no Yuusha_! KyoryuBlack!"

"_Yoroi no Yuusha_! KyoryuBlue!"

"_Zangeki no Yuusha_! KyoryuGreen!"

"_Tsuno no Yuusha_! KyoryuPink!"

"_Tsubasa no Yuusha_! KyoryuGold!"

All six then yell out "The World's Strongest Brave!"

The Red Ranger continues "Zyuden Sentai..."

Finally all six exclaim "Kyoryuger!"

* * *

><p>The Zeion Force Rangers simply look at the two teams. "Power Rangers Megaforce? Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger? How long have we been gone from home?!" Dan exclaims.<p>

"Only one day. Parallel world bud." Shine replies.

* * *

><p>The two teams glare at each-other. "So Kyoryugers, we meet again!" the Red Megaforce Ranger says.<p>

"It's gonna get wild, so don't stop fighting until your end!" KyoryuRed replies.

Both teams ready their weapons, and charge to the other. The Gokaigers and the Power Rangers all look at them, but no one noticed that the Yellow Dino Ranger slip away to try and find the Cyan Ranger.

"Hey she's going after- Oh no you don't!" GokaiYellow yells, chasing after her. All of the Rangers Morph and begins to fight the Gokaigers.

* * *

><p>The Yellow Megaforce Ranger begins to fight KyoryuGreen, matching up, his Zakutor Slasher with her Tiger Claw, though he has a slight advantage with a second weapon, he blasts the Yellow Ranger with ease. "So, what do you think of my power now?"<p>

"Oh shut up!"

Another slash from the Zakutor Slasher it forces the Yellow Ranger to power down, and then KyoryuGreen fires his Gaburevolver, and it hits Gia, and makes her fall, and she ends up dying, much to the Kyoryuger's joy. "Oh yeah, one down, five to go!"

* * *

><p>KyoryuBlack, ready with his Parasa Shot, while the Black Megaforce Ranger is ready with his Snake Axe, which KyoryuBlack easily breaks in half! "Ha! Got training, and YOU'RE GONE!"<p>

With that, KyoryuBlack slashes the Black Ranger, and makes him lose consciousness, and die. "Got this dummy out of my way."

* * *

><p>Well, I'm ending this part here, and leaving the fate of the other Kyoryugers and Megaforce Rangers a secret for now.<p>

Don't forget to review.


	18. Chapter 18: Sentai vs Ranger Part III

Alrighty, time for the next chapter of _Return of the Power Rangers_. Someone asked me about the Yellow and Blue Zeo Rangers, don't worry, I will make sure there are more Rangers, just wait. Just, wait.

I don't own Power Rangers or Super Sentai, or Kamen Rider, or Powerpuff or Megaman, or Sonic the Hedgehog or B-Fighter Kabuto, or Mario or Wreck-It Ralph.

But I do own the Zeion Force Power Rangers

* * *

><p>Zeion Space Base<p>

"Can you guys see anything?" Shine asks. Tagiru replies "I think I see the Black Ranger from the Megaforce team and the Black Ranger from the Zyuden Sentai."

Ricky walks over to Shine and simply says "I think we should go down there and help, princey."

"Stop calling me that!" Shine tells Ricky. Beta simply sighs and watches as the two walk away. "Why don't those two get along?"

With that, Dan walks over and tells Beta "Ricky had a little brother similar to Shine and because of that, Ricky has his sadness turns into anger. He's always been a little rash and angry." Bradley then walks over to the two. "Something about this world is kinda, odd. This isn't the main Power Ranger world, it seems as though the world is powered by something, odd."

Dan sighs and looks back outside to see the Black Megaforce Ranger get killed. "Oh crud. We need to get down there!"

"Right!" all of the other Rangers reply.

* * *

><p>"Shark Bowgun!" the Blue Megaforce Ranger announces, rushing over to KyoryuBlue, who simply stands, loading a Beast Battery into his Gaburevolver.<p>

**GABURINCHOU! STEGOTCHI + AR~~CHENOLON!**

When KyoryuBlue fired the Gabuerevolver at the Blue Megaforce Ranger, gravity shifted around the Ranger, freezing him in one spot completely! "Hey, what's going on?!" he yells out! He then pulls out a sword and his personal weapon, the Stego Shied, "Sayonara sucker!"

KyoryuBlue moves in and then strikes the Blue Ranger, making him fall to the ground, and it kills him. "Heh, Blue's down!" he announces, as KyoryuBlack and KyoryuGreen walk over to him. "Yellow Ranger's gone as well." KyoryuGreen tells them. "The Black Ranger's done!"

"Now all we need to do is wait for Gold, Red and Pink."

* * *

><p>The Zeion Force Rangers all prepare to deploy down launch systems. "Ready?" Shine asks. "Yep!" the others reply, dropping out the hatches.<p>

The core five insert the spinner and yell "Zeion Force! Power Up!" and they spin the spinners and sky write "Z" and their respective numbers.

Shine slams his left hand ontop of the disk and yells "Zeion Force, Star Ranger!"

Tagiru and Luka both pull a lever out of the left side of their Morphers, start to crank it, charging up power and they yell "Zeion Thunder, Charge!"

Kim sky writes "Z1" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto her body, and she gains her helmet, then her pink outfit warps around her body and she yells "Zeion I! Ready!"

Maria sky writes "Z2" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto her body, and she gains her helmet, then her yellow outfit warps around her body and she yells "Zeion II! Ready!"

Bradley sky writes "Z3" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his black outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion III! Ready!"

Ricky sky writes "Z4" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his green outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion IV! Ready!"

Dan sky writes "Z5" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his red outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion V! Ready!"

The Disk begins to spin, then a cyan wind envelopes Shine, then his cyan costume forms, the sides of his helmet appears then the "Z F S R" appear on the sides of his helmet, then a white star appears and forms his visor and he yells "Star Ranger! Ready!"

Tagiru and Luka re-insert the levers into the Morphers, they raise their arms high into the sky, a Blue Thunder bolt begins to envelope Tagiru, charging up his body and forming his suit, the helmet forms and he clanks it on. Then an Orange Thunder bolt begins to envelop Luka, charging up her body and forming her suit, the helmet forms and she clanks it on. "Zeion Thunder Rangers! Ready!"

The eight Rangers all land on the ground, not hurt in the slightest, when they all end up seeing a giant Kiaido, Paraboliaroid, Filmroid, Bulldozerroid, Solospider and Magazelle. "What that?" the Red Zeion Force Ranger asks himself. "Time for the Zords!" the Star Ranger announces.

"Zeion Force Zords, deploy!" the Zeion Force Rangers yell out, with that, all of the Zords appearing. "Alright, form the individual Megazords, and let's see what happens." the Red Zeion Force Ranger tells his team-mates.

The Parasaurzord, splits in half, and turn into legs for the rest of the Megazord. then the front of the Mastodonzord splits, and forms the right arm, while the main body becomes a part of the back, attaching itself to part of the arm. The Ankylozord forms the back tail and the body is part of the left arm. The Pterazord splits and it's wings go on the back of the Mastadonzord, and the body goes on the right arm. The Dimterozord then hops into the body, and it's tail forms the rest of the left arm, with a saw-blade, then the head folds into the front of the body and a new one takes it's place at the top.

The back two RailStormzords split in half, the bottom forms the legs and feet, then the front half forms part of the arms. The second one forms the lower torso of the body and the rest of the arms. The Main RailStormzord then completes the transformation and forms the rest of the body and head.

The Shooting-Starzord flies out of the docking bay and flies over from a star shape and then reconfigures, making arms, legs and a head appear, then it's followed by the Megabattlezord flies from a small blast of energy from Star Ranger's Morpher, the Megabattlezord's armor splits and then the head tucks into a star symbol on the front of the Megabattlezord's chest.

The TankZord then splits right down from the middle, into legs and then the RocketZord becomes humanoid, with arms appearing from the side, and the top part turns into a head, and attaches to the top of the TankZord.

"Zeion Force DinoMegazord! Power UP!"

"Zeion Force RailMaxMegazord! Departing from ancient times!"

"Zeion Force MegaStarMegazord! Shooting from Megabattles!"

"Zeion Force ThunderMegazord! Charged for Battle!"

* * *

><p>Unknown Location<p>

The Zangyack base, having been hijacked by an unknown person looks at what's going on. _"More Power Rangers, interesting, they must be from that true reality, not this imaginative reality. Interesting."_ someone says, watching from a monitor.

He then presses a few buttons on a tablet like device, then in a capsule, a figure appears, and smoke then disappears, he presses another sequence of buttons, another figure appears, then four more figures, a few more buttons are pressed, and more figures appear, along with one more figure.

"_None of them, aside from one know about the true power of this reality. Sooner or later, I will rule, and all shall bow down before me!"_

* * *

><p>The ground begins to rumble, the Rangers all see what's going on. "Huh, what's going on?" the Red Zeo Ranger asks, nobody imparticular, an energy spark appears around all of them, GokaiSilver charges over to the Blue and Pink Space Rangers, hitting them with his GokaiSpear, sending the two flying, and forcing them to power down.<p>

"Oh crud!" the Red Zeo Ranger announces, seeing GokaiSilver, he walks over and sees their Astro Morphers, he walks over to them and steps on them, destroying them. "Hey." TJ yells out, angry.

GokaiSilver takes a few steps away and he mutters "That's what you fakers get!"

* * *

><p>"Oh my." the Red Zeion Force Ranger says, shocked by what just happened. "Not to be rude or anything, but, still see the Sentai the same way as you used to?" the Star Ranger asks curiously. "What kind of world did we enter?" the Green Zeion Force Ranger asks. "One where the Sentai and the Rangers are at war." the Orange Zeion Force Ranger replies to the Green Zeion Force Ranger's question.<p>

The team of Rangers then see the Monsters and then the Red Zeion Force Ranger announces "First we gotta take care of these guys!"

"Right!" the other seven Rangers announce.

* * *

><p>"<em>What's this? A team of Power Rangers?"<em> the mysterious person asks, looking into the Morphing Grid's data to see the records of all the Power Ranger teams ever added to it. He finds the entry on this team of Rangers

_Power Rangers Zeion Force_

_Number of Rangers: 8_

_Colors: Red, Black, Green, Yellow, Pink, Cyan, Blue, Orange_

_Megazords: DinoMegazord, RailMaxMegazord, MegaStarMegazord, RailMaxDinoMegazord, StrikerMegazord, ThunderMegazord, MaximumMegazord_

_Red Ranger: Daniel "Dan" Mario Parks_

_Green Ranger: Rocky "Ricky" Mike Jonson_

_Black Ranger: Bradley Hecter Thomson_

_Yellow Ranger: Margo/Maria Jessie Jones_

_Pink Ranger: Kira/Kim Bubbles Jones_

_Cyan Ranger: Prince Shine Gru Kido the 18th_

_Blue Ranger: Tagiru Micheal Akari_

_Orange Ranger: Luka Ora Akari_

_Years Active-2012-201?_

The mysterious person then closes the data on the team, he simply muses this, intrigued. He then notices the team's space station. _"So this team is from another world, at long last, someone else who can see this power."_

With that, the leader, now in a cloak, departs from his space station.

* * *

><p>The four Megazords, are all outpowered and outnumbered. "Ow!" the Star Ranger exclaims, as the MegaStarMegazord is tossed to the ground.<p>

"Shine, you okay?" the Red Ranger asks. "Yeah, I'm fine." the Star Ranger replies, as the MegaStarMegazord brushes itself off and gets back up. "We need a miracle at this rate!" the Pink Ranger yells.

Then, all of a sudden, small purple energy begins to flow around, much to the shock of the team, it flows into both the RailMaxMegazord, and the DinoMegazord, right at the Red and Pink Rangers, it then flows out, and then the energy takes shape, into two new Zords!

The first of which is a red Zord, with 16 wings, eight on each side, the body is a light-blue, the talons are golden, the tips of the wings are all of the Zeion Force Rangers respective colors, the tail is white, with green accents on the back, the head looks like a hawk's with a crimson face, a silver beak and green eyes.

The other Zord is purple, it has pink wheels on one side, yellow wheels on the other side, it has a pink fender near the back, a teal glass where the cockpit is, and it has the Zeion Force symbol near the front of it.

"Wow!"

"New Zords! Shine what Zords are these?"

With that, the Star Ranger pulls up all data on the Zeion Force Zords, and finds nothing on these two new ones. "I don't know. You guys simply imagined them right?"

"Yeah." both the Red Ranger and Pink Ranger reply. "Maybe something in your imagination created them! So, dock them and see what they can do!" the Star Ranger tells them. The Red Ranger boards the bird like Zord, while the Pink Ranger boards the car like Zord. "Shine, these things aren't even on!" the Red Ranger exclaims.

"They need to be infused with your Ranger powers! All Zords are like that, they need to be infused with your powers. Use your spinners to get some Zeion Diamond power into those Zords and see what they can do!"

Both Rangers spin their Spinners, and then energy flows into the Zords, turning them on, and giving them all the energy they need. The Zords start up and both zoom and hit the enemies. "I'll call my new Zord, the PheonixZord!"

"And I'll call mine, the SugarRacerZord!"

The two new Zords land in front of the other Megazords. "Cool!" the Yellow Ranger yells out. The Black Ranger, who is now in the RailMaxMegazord, simply whistles. "Neat-o!" the Green Ranger exclaims.

The two Zords then use their weapons, the PheonixZord uses a sonic screech from it's beak, destroying the Paraboliaroid and Bulldozerroid. The SugarRacerZord fires missiles from its sides destroying the Filmroid, Solospider and Magazelle.

"Wow!"

"Don't get to happy yet, we still got one monster left." the Blue Ranger informs the team. "Hey, I drew this Zord on a piece of paper a while back. That's why it's so familiar." the Red Ranger says. "Yeah, I drew out mine too, something like the go-kart Vanellope from _Wreck-It Ralph_ has."

"So..."

"Let's combine and conquer!"

The PheonixZord lands on the fender of the SugarRacerZord, and both begin to glow.

* * *

><p>With that, a new Megazord name appears on the list of Megazord names that the mysterious figure pulled up on the Zeion Force Rangers.<p>

_Megazords: DinoMegazord, RailMaxMegazord, MegaStarMegazord, RailMaxDinoMegazord, StrikerMegazord, ThunderMegazord, MaximumMegazord, PheonixRacerMegazord_

* * *

><p>The PheonixZord's talons attach to the fender of the SugarRacerZord, the wings then tuck into the front wheels of the SugarRacerZord, which then become part of the arms, the back wheels then turn into the legs, and then both the glass on the SugarRacerZord and the head of the PheonixZord mergeand form a new head.<p>

"Zeion Force PheonixRacerMegazord! The power of imagination combined!"

The other six Rangers look amazed at the new Megazord, who stands proud. With that, the Megazord flies into the air, and charges up, then it flies down and destroys the last monster. "Zeion Force, Victory!" all eight Rangers yell out.

* * *

><p>The eight Rangers then hop out of their Megazords, and they all take off their helmets, reverting Shine back to normal height.<p>

"Now that was amazing!" Tagiru says.

"Yep."

Dan simply looks over at where the Rangers and the Sentai warriors should still be fighting. "Man, I wish this wouldn't happen."

Kim walks over to him, and simply puts a hand on his shoulder. _"Maybe it couldn't!"_ a mysterious voice says. The Rangers all turn around to see a mysterious figure with a brown cloak on. _"You Rangers can see the mist, can't you?"_ he asks, sure enough, all eight Rangers look around and see some type of purple mist energy, both Dan and Kim recall some type of energy like that creating their two new Zords.

"_I would like you eight to join me, and we can rule this world!"_

"You're kidding, right?" Shine asks. "We're Power Rangers, and Power Rangers don't help bad guys!"

The others murmurer the fact that not EVERY Power Ranger team were good guys, but they let that slide. "In fact, I'm willing to bet some other heroes would like a crack at you!" Dan yells out, and then the purple mist begins to change shape, and then a colored streak of pink, light-blue and light-green fly at the cloaked figure. They turn out to be the Powerpuff Girls. "Okay, I simply imagined them being here and they just appeared!" Dan states.

"Okay, this stuff is cool!" Shine exclaims, he concentrates, and then Megaman appears and fires his MegaBuster at the foe! "I didn't know you were into Rockman." Tagiru says. "It's Megaman where I'm from, and yeah these games exist on my world of Zerionina. We're not that distance from humans."

With that, each person summons up a hero, Bradley imagines in Mario, Ricky imagines in Sonic, Maria imagines in Silver, Tagiru imagines in B-Fighter Kabuto, Luka imagines in Kamen Rider Kiva, and Kim imagines in Wreck-It Ralph.

"So in this world, imagination is power, interesting." Shine mutters. With that, the imagined in heroes move, Silver holds down the figure, allowing Sonic to hit him with a Homing Attack, Mario attacks using his Hammer, B-Fighter Kabuto delivers several swift punches, Kamen Rider Kiva unleashes his Darkness Moon Break Rider Kick, and Wreck-It Ralph punches him far away!

"NICE!" all eight Rangers yell out, as the imagined in heroes all disappear. "Cool." Dan says. When a blast nearly hits him, he turns around and sees it was KyoryuBlack who nearly hit him. "What do you guys say we head back to the base before we wind up their next target and/or dead!" Shine yells, as they all teleport back to the Zeion Space Base.

* * *

><p>Well, how was this chapter, sure it had more focus on the Zeion Force Rangers then the whole Sentai vs Ranger thing, but still. Soon enough Power Rangers Zeion Force will be back.<p>

Don't forget to review.


	19. Chapter 19: Sentai vs Rangers Part IV

Well, might as well keep on keeping on!

Also in the past, I used to say that the this version of Ranger reality and Sentai reality are different universes, but are really in the same one, just parallel in a sense.

I don't own Power Rangers or Super Sentai. But I do own the Zeion Force Power Rangers

* * *

><p>Zeion Space Base<p>

"Hey guys, check this out!" Shine says, pointing at his computer screen, showing a databank on them. "It's cool huh, it shows us, our Megazords and... Dan, your middle name is Mario?" Shine says starting to laugh, causing Dan to blush annoyed. "If it makes you feel any better, back home, an old friend has a middle name that's a boy's name, and she's a girl." Shine adds. "Thanks." Dan replies simply. When the Zeion Space Base is launched under attack, the Rangers all look to see a black mecha attacking them. "Must be one of those Kyoryu guys." Shine says. "Let's show them some real dino-mite!" Bradley says.

The others all groan at the dumb joke, but all get ready to morph, while Shine gets ready to deploy the Zords.

Dan then he pulls out his Morpher along with the others. "Ready?" Dan asks his team, they nod. They insert the spinner and yell "Zeion Force! Power Up!" and they spin the spinners and sky write "Z" and their respective numbers.

Kim sky writes "Z1" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto her body, and she gains her helmet, then her pink outfit warps around her body and she yells "Zeion I! Ready!"

Maria sky writes "Z2" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto her body, and she gains her helmet, then her yellow outfit warps around her body and she yells "Zeion II! Ready!"

Bradley sky writes "Z3" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his black outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion III! Ready!"

Ricky sky writes "Z4" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his green outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion IV! Ready!"

Dan sky writes "Z5" the Diamond re-energizes, heads onto his body, and he gains his helmet, then his red outfit warps around his body and he yells "Zeion V! Ready!"

All five then drop out of the hatches and free fall into the sky. "Woo-ho!" Ricky yells. "I love the smell of land hurdling towards you in the middle of the day!" Dan yells out, and soon they land on the ground and the Zords are sent over to them. _"Alright guys, let's show them what Power Rangers are made out of!"_ Shine yells out over a communication link in the Zords. Ricky then mutes his. "Oh no, I accidentally muted mine." he says sarcastically.

As the Zords charge a Pterodactyl mecha flies over head and attacks with lighting. "Must be their Sentai Gold!" Dan figures out. "Alright let's show these cheap rip offs what Sentai warriors are made out of! Execute _Kamisuki Gattai_!"

"Got it!" KyoryuBlack says, while KyoryuGreen looks over at what they've done, but nods in agreement. The three then announce out "_Kamisuki Gattai_!"

All three of the Kyoryuger mechas then combine into Pteraiden-Oh Western, however, it has a bit more of a dark gold color, and a black cape. "Guys, we gotta form the Megazord, now!" Dan tells the others, and thus they ready the Zords, however, Parasagun blasts right at them, stopping them from getting close enough to combine. Pteraiden-Oh Western then takes aim at Pterazord, and shoots it down, damaging it slightly. "Sis!" Maria yells out. "Now you've gone to far!" she adds. "You've crossed a line you shouldn't have crossed!" Dan yells out, they both attack, but are grabbed and tossed to the ground. They then pick up the Dimterozord, and toss it over at the other Zords, damaging all of them, forcing the Zeion Force Rangers out, and making them power down. "That was fun." KyoryuGold says. "So, how'd you get rid of that Lion robot Ranger?" KyoryuBlack asks. "Water." KyoryuGold replies. "Hey Green, go down and finish those guys off, willy ya?" KyoryuGold adds. While hesitant, KyoryuGreen hops out of Pteraiden-Oh Western, and walks over to the now defenseless Rangers.

"Why?" Dan asks, struggling to get up. "Why are you doing this?" he yells, managing to stand, he then sees the other Rangers knocked out, while KyoryuGreen watches as the Gokaigers and the other Rangers regroup. "Because... you're Rangers. I'm Sentai." KyoryuGreen ends up replying. "It shouldn't matter. I'm from Japan, where Sentai's from and I'm a Ranger, and I'm proud of it. Super Sentai, Power Rangers, it shouldn't matter what kind of hero you are, as long as you're a guardian of the world! Do you really think you should be a Sentai Warrior?!" Dan yells. KyoryuGreen then looks down at his Gaburevolver. "I'm sorry." he replies, as Pteraiden-Oh Western walks over to them. "Get out of here, I'll hold them off!" KyoryuGreen yells.

* * *

><p>Ian simply watches this all unfold, his crossing to the Sentai reality has caused nothing but chaos. Sheer, utter chaos! 'But, there's still hope.' he thinks, as he sees GokaiYellow and a Yellow Power Ranger rushing over to him.<p>

"Yep. Chaos." he mutters, starting to run.

* * *

><p>"It shouldn't matter. I'm from Japan, where Sentai's from and I'm a Ranger, and I'm proud of it. Super Sentai, Power Rangers, it shouldn't matter what kind of hero you are, as long as you're a guardian of the world!" all of the heroes hear Dan yell. "Eh, kid's got a good point." GokaiRed says, "But I don't care." GokaiBlue yells, charging over to TJ and Cassie. But luckily the Red Zeo Ranger stops him, and give them Zeonizers. "Use these." he tells them.<p>

Both look at them, and then nod at each-other. "It's Morphin' Time!" they both announce, activating their new Morphers.

* * *

><p>"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!"<p>

"Zeo Ranger III, Blue!"

* * *

><p>"Alright, now the Zeo Power Rangers are back!" Adam says joyfully. "Wow, now we're back in the game!"<p>

"Zeo Ranger I, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger III, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger V, Red!" 

"Red Galaxy Ranger!"

"Blue Galaxy Ranger!"

"Green Galaxy Ranger!" 

"Yellow Galaxy Ranger!"

"Pink Galaxy Ranger!"

"Red Ranger, Rescue Ready!"

"Pink Ranger, Rescue Ready!"

"Red Dino Ranger!"

"Blue Dino Ranger!"

"Red Samurai Ranger!"

"Blue Samurai Ranger!"

"Green Samurai Ranger!"

"Yellow Samurai Ranger!"

"Pink Samurai Ranger!"

"Gold Samurai Ranger!"

All of them pose, and an explosion of their colors occur and they all yell out "We Are Power Rangers!"

* * *

><p>Eventful? I suppose.<p>

Don't forget to review.


	20. Chapter 20: Sentai vs Rangers Part V

Well, this is the last part of the "Sentai vs Rangers" thing. It'll be long, and I do mean, LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! And after this, the Zeion Force Rangers will be back!

I don't own Power Rangers or Super Sentai. But I do own Ian and the Zeion Force Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Zeion Space Base<p>

"This world is nuts!" Tagiru says, helping his team to the med-bay. "Ai-yi-yi! What are we gonna do?" Beta asks. "Don't know yet. The only important thing is we get out of here alive and get to Zerionina!" Shine tells his robotic assistant. Soon the base begins to rumble, Shine looks outside and sees Pteraiden-Oh Parasagun

"Ah man..." Shine mutters, he then tells Beta "Keep an eye on the others, I'm taking these jerks down with my own hands!"

Beta was at a lose for words as Shine readied his Morpher. But, the Zeion Space Base was still attacked, and it was still airborne, if barley. "Okay that does it! Zeion Space Base, convert to Megazord Mode!"

The outer ring of the space station then unfolded, and converted into the torso, while the inner parts then split into the legs and arms, while finally, the front deck became the upper part of the body and the helmet.

"Zeion Force Spacevoyager Megazord! Deep space traveler!"

Shine then quickly turned into the Star Ranger and got into the Megazord's cockpit. He growls as he looks at Pteraiden-Oh Parasagun, and then the Spacevoyager Megaord charged forward to try and attack, however, the Megazord took damage from a charged shot right near the part the other Zeion Force Rangers were. "GUYS! Oh man..." he sighed, as he jumped into the air, and turned the Spacevoyager Megazord back to the Zeion Space Base. He took off his helmet and ran to the med-bay, only to see parts of the ship's interior were falling apart, thus Shine quickly ran back and landed the Space Base...

* * *

><p>"So you Power fools give it up yet?" GokaiYellow demanded to know. Ian gave a sigh as he watched GokaiYellow and the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger battle. All of a sudden, a blast from the GokaiGun ended up causing a small avalanche of rocks, and one ended up hitting Ian on the head, and he blacked out. However, the two battling heroines didn't even notice.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the last two Megaforce Rangers were still holding off the two remaining Kyoryugers, but KyoryuRed was getting tired, and KyoryuPink was getting more and more hesitant. "Why... do we have to fight this fight?" KyoryuPink sighed. Everyone then paused and looked around, the Gokaigers then simply glanced at the Power Rangers, all in sheer wonderment. "Power Rangers, eh? Well... cool," GokaiRed said simply.<p>

The Red Zeo Ranger then extended a hand for him to shake, and just before he could shake it, some sort of purple lighting hit the Super Sentai warriors, and it ended up taking control of their bodies. Everyone then stood in defense, and continued holding them off, knowing that the warriors were not in control of their bodies.

* * *

><p>Back on the Zeion Space Base, Shine was desperately trying to open the door to the med bay, which was jammed due to some damage from the blasts, he growled and was finally able to pry the door open to see most of the equipment was damaged, and only Dan and Tagiru were conscious, Tagiru on the verge of falling unconscious. "Is everyone okay?" Shine asks the two, as he looks around seeing everyone else hurt and out cold. He then looked at some of the online equipment, and then saw it was working, if barley. The equipment was attached to the other Rangers, and he began to smack it a bit, and it showed the other five Rangers were... flatline. "No... this can't be happening," Shine muttered as he smacked the equipment again. "Guys... give me your Zeion Diamond shards, it's the only way we can get out of this mess with our lives!" Shine said, as he took his shard out of his Morpher.<p>

Dan sighed and then got the other Morphers and found out how to remove the shards and handed them to Shine, but then the entire base began to shake again. "Ah man... Beta, get us back in the sky! We need to avoid all enemy fire for as long as possible!" Shine ordered as he took Dan and Tagiru's Zeion Diamond shards.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the ground, Ian saw the two female Rangers still locked in battle, and then with his memory in tact, he walked away and saw a robotic mech walk over.<p>

=**BAKERTSU SPINODAI~OH!=**

"Oh no," he said, as the Zeion Space Base took off for the sky. He saw his Dimetrozord ready for action, alongside the Armagazord and then a new pure sky-blue spinosaurus Zord. He smiled, and then readied his Morpher. "Cyan Ranger, Power Up!" he announces.

Ian's suit gains a cyan shad. He jumps and does a jump like Sonic's Super Spin Dash. He lands with a thud, he is seen standing. His helmet lands on his head. A dimetrodon roar is heard. Cyan Dino Thunder Ranger Ready!

The two Zords then combine into the Dimetrozord Warrior Mode, and then it combines with the Spinozord, and lets out a roar. "True DimetroMegazord ready!" he announced, as he and Bakertsu Spinodaioh charged at Pteraiden-Oh Parasgun to hold it off.

* * *

><p>Shine watched as they began to fly off, but weren't able to get so high due to a blast blowing out the engine for the Zeion Space Base. "Okay... blue goes to yellow, green goes to pink, black goes to orange, and then cyan goes to red!" he muttered, as the Zeion Diamond was reformed...<p>

All of a sudden, Kyoryuzin and GokaiOh charged on the Space Base, and then it was sent down, and the Rangers were left defenseless! "Guys... you okay?" Shine asked via the intercom, and then he looked at some data management from the med bay, and only Dan was still conscious. _-Shine... whatever you're gonna do to get us outta here, you better do it now!-_ Dan's voice shouted.

"Gotcha!" Shine replies as Beta was able to get the Zeion Space Base a little bit higher, despite the blown engine. "I wish we were back to when we were on our way to Zerionina and we never ended up in this stupid alternate reality!" Shine said as he put his hand on the Zeion Diamond, which began to charge up and glew white, when all of a sudden, Pteraiden-Oh Parasagun fired a blast at the Zeion Space Base, and it made the wave of energy grow and and expand rapidly, and just like that, the Zeion Force Rangers were gone...

Everyone looked up at where the flying space station was gone, and everyone looked around seeing a space station float over the area, as everyone who wasn't under mind control quickly ran for the Astro MegaShip Mark III. However, GokaiYellow and KyoryuRed made sure that the two Megaforce Rangers got onto the MegaShip as it flew off, and then the fate of this universe was unknown...

* * *

><p>Talk about a finale to the arc huh? Well, I was finally able to get this storyline finished. It seemed... shorter then what I thought it was going to be.<p>

Just Live More.


End file.
